El Admirador Secreto
by rey kon
Summary: Un certamen de belleza llevara a Cleo a pelear por la corona de Miss High School de su ciudad, mas un admirador secreto acosara a la bella egipcia al grado de querer lastimar a la hermosa reina de Monster High...lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

Que tal, es un placer para ustedes el que sea yo quien relate esta cuarta historia de nuestra segunda temporada, Mi nombre es Nefera de Nile, la hermosa primogénita de la real y poderosa familia egipcia y es un honor para ustedes todo aquel que nos lea,el que me hayan elegido para contarles este relato que lleva por nombre:

El admirador secreto

Mi vida fue perfecta hasta que ella nació, con su carácter irascible y su presunción, vino a desbancarme de mi trono, mis padres estaban tan orgullosos de esta su nueva princesita que yo tuve que tragarme el coraje de ver como pasaba yo a segundo termino, inclusive mi familia, la preferían a ella,¿porque? No lo se, acepto que es muy linda, si, mas nada fuera de lo normal..incluso ahora en Monster High, ella vino a ocupar el lugar que antes era mio.

Cleoes ahora la autentica reina de la escuela,consu andar altivo que estoy segura me copio a mi,sugracil y esbelta figura,aunado a su bellísimo rostro,hacen de ella,el ejemplo perfecto de la realeza oriental,mas de una mirada voltea en cuanto pasa por la calle,jovenes,adultos y viejos,la miran endiosados cuando camina con su porte real por los lugares de nuestra ciudad,sus amigas siempre están detrás de su capitana ya que son en verdad,muy unidas, aunque peleen a veces y mas de parte de Clawdeen , la verdad es que se cuidan y protegen una a la otra como si fuésenhermanas, incluso mas de lo que yo jamás hare,ya que eso es en si la amistad,en cierta forma, envidio a Cleo por esto..yo jamás pude hacer amigas..de la forma en que mi hemana menor y sus compañeras han llegado a rutinario que siempre después de clases, la escuadra de asustadorasse reuniera para para ensayar las rutinas, ya que la perfeccion es algo que va ligado a el compromiso de ser la escuadra A de Monster High, aunque ese dia en especial, ellas estaban en el gym simplemente sentadas en el piso leyendo revistas de moda y espectaculos, Abbey, y Lagoonaaunque no pertenecían a el equipo, estaban con ellas, los chicos tenían practica de basket y tal parecía que Cleo prefería tener el lugar a solas para practicar sin las miradas de los demas jovenes de la escuela o era asi como se lo había pedido su chico, últimamente se habían vuelto mas unidos que de costumbre, asi que, como no estaban practicando, leían de lo mas entretenidas, la pequeña Lala estaba impresionada con un conjunto de DonnaKaran que había salido en la ultima edición de Vogue.

-que me vere de muerte si uso esto!-decia emocionada-

Cleo lo miro

-estas muy chaparra para usarlo-dijo con desden

-que mala eres-se quejo Ula-yo jamás te diría que algo se te ve feo!

-porque a mi nada..se me ve mal-sonreia ella con burla

-tu reinventas tu odiosidad-reclamaba Clawdeen defendiendo a su pequeña cuñada-no se como vives con tanta mala vibra pegada a ti

-puedo decir lo mismo..-le contestabaCleo sin despegar la vista de las revistas,y vio un anuncio -por Ra!miren que hermosas botas!

-son divinas-acepto Lagoona-y son Levi´s

-mi marca favorita! Ledire a Deucey que me las regale

-ja!que no puedes comprártelas tu?-se quejo la loba

-claro que puedo pero el es mi ma..-

Y mi hermana se retracto enseguida tosiendo nerviosamente

-tu que?-pregunto Abbey mirándola

-mi..amm mi novio!si! eso..que otra cosa podía ser

Todas seguían con lo suyo mientras Cleo respiraba aliviada, la pelota se había venido peligrosamente hacia las chicas quienes gritaban molestas

-Deucey!-dijo la capitana enojada-cuidado!

-perdon bebe-se disculpo el guapo griego cachando la pelota que Lala le había lanzado-fue Heath quien fallo el pase-

-Normal!-contesto ella-me iba a pegar!

Su novio se acerco a besar su frente lo que reconforto a Cleo

-una vez mas lo lamento

-te perdono si me compras estas botas!.-dijo ella emocionada mostrando la foto

El chico sonrio y miro la revista

-como pueden caminar con eso?-

-eso son secretos de chicas-le contestoFrankie-no es tan difícil

-anda Deucey!-pidio su novia-di que si me las compraras. Si?

-cada dia eres mas consentida Cleo!-se burlo Clawdeen

-callate ,peluda!...Deucey?-

-claro bebe, iremos el sábado –le concedió el

-el sábado? Pero amor!ya pasaran de moda para ese dia!

Todas dijeron un "ay Cleo!" y su chico sonrio, mi hermana suele ser extremadamente caprichosa y tiene la fortuna de tener a un tonto que le sigue sus niñerias

-esta bien , iremos a la salida..te parece?

-mucho mejor!-contesto ella feliz mandándole un beso mientras el griego volvía a la duela a seguir con el entrenamiento. Su novia no apartaba su vista de el

-es guapísimo verdad?-preguntaba suspirando

-si te contestamos que si,. Te enojarras así que mejorrr no decimos nada-le contestaba sabiamente Abbey

En eso, la directora Buena Sangre entraba al lugar con su andar de superioridad, se acercóa ellas que tardíamente escondían las revistas

-leyendo cosas de provecho, señoritas?-les preguntaba con sorna

-Cosmopolitan siempre da buenos consejos-dijo Cleo mordazmente

-Señorita De Nile, ahórrese su sarcasmo. Necesito hablar con usted

-conmigo?-pregunto ella nerviosa

Así es…el próximo sábado, se llevara a cabo la primera eliminatoria de miss High School de nuestra ciudad, y nuestros directivos han decidido que sea usted, quien nos represente

Todas felicitaron a Cleo sinceramente, mas ella no se veía nada contenta,hace algunos años, yo también participe en este mismo certamen, trayendo la corona para nuestra escuela, obviamente, los directivos querían repetir esta misma hazaña

-tengo que ser yo?-pregunto preocupada

-que sucede con usted, Señorita De Nile? Pensé que estaría más que feliz de representar a nuestra escuela-

-bueno. Si-titubeo- mas. Podría haber elegido a cualquiera de mis amigas. Todas son bellas-

Clawdeen se levanto y puso su mano en la frente de la egipcia

-te sientes bien? Tu diciendo eso?

Cleo se alejó con desdén

-obviamente hablo de las demás. No de ti!

-ya se me hacia mucha belleza!-

-Srita De Nile. La escuela la eligió a usted y sé que hará un excelente papel y sabrá representar con dignidad nuestra institución en las dos eliminatorias, esta noche, a las 8, tendrá que presentarse en el hotel Hillton, ahí se anotaran todas las participantes, venga despues a mi oficina, le daré su cardex y buena suerte

Y dando media vuelta, no espero que Cleo dijera una negativa mas, ella bufo molesta

-ósea. Que hare lo que ella dice sin replicar,..ja! que autoritarismo!

-porque no quieres participar?-le pregunto Frankie extrañada, sabia como era Cleo de competitiva

Ella suspiro nerviosa

-Radames es uno de los patrocinadores de ese concurso, hace años cuando Nefera participo, papa hizo que ganara gracias a el

( Nefera´spov: -.- niña tonta! Eso no es verdad)

-pues ya tenemos el triunfo seguro!-dijo Clawdeen burlonamente-ese tipo muere por ti

-eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar, un enfrentamiento entre el y Deucey. El lo odia y no quiero que piense que deseo participar… hemos estado muy bien y no quiero echarlo a perder por una discusión tonta

-Deuce sabe que no te interesa Radames

-ni tantito!-grito Cleo decidida-es feo! Tiene cara de loco!

( Nefera´spov: -.- de nuevo mentira!)

-solo explicale que la escuela te lo esta pidiendo, el siempre te ha apoyado en todo

-eso es cierto-intervino Lala- tal vez odie que su peor rival sea hasta incluso juez del concurso pero..

-que?-dijo nerviosa Cleo-juez?

-bueno..es lo mas seguro, siempre se ponen de jueces ellos mismos-

-por Ra! Deucey va a matarme-decia mi hermana preocupada

Frankie se levanto a abrazarla,sabia que lo necesitaba

-si vamos contigo,crees que se sienta mas seguro?

-como?-pregunto ella dudosa

-algo asi como tus damas de compañia,no nos separaremos de ti en todos el concurso,asi Deuce estara seguro que Radames no se te acercara

Cleo miro a su novio quien seguia entrenando,y suspirando dijo:

-me harian un gran favor si me ayudan de esa forma,no quiero perderlo

-no lo perderas!-le animo Clawdeen-Deuce es celoso pero no estupido,y te aseguro que hara lo posible por apoyarte en el concurso

Nuestra amiga sonrio dudosa,en verdad,no creia que eso iba a ser tan facil.

En la tarde,su novio le cumplio su palabra de llevarla al mall a buscar sus botas,aunque ya habian perdido su encanto para Cleo,solo pensaba en el concurso,tenia que decirselo a su chico o si se enteraba de otra manera,iba a ser peor,iba cavilando la mejor forma de decirselo cuando el la interrumpio

-emm...ya las hayaste?

-eh?-dijo ella confundida-que cosa?

-bebe...que venimos a buscar?-pregunto el griego extrañado

-ah...si...no..no las he visto-

-quieres que vayamos a Levi's?

Mi hermana suspiro,era ahora o nunca

-Deuce...necesito decirte algo

El griego la miro dudoso

-dime-

-yo..-Cleo estaba muy nerviosa-yo...bueno,la escuela me eligio para participar en el concurso de belleza interescolar

Deuce dio un suspiro molesto

-ah-

-no fue idea mia!-se defendio ella-fue de los directivos y...

-aceptaste?-pregunto su novio secamente

-me obligaron-respondio

-sin preguntarme?

Mi tonta hermanita se movionerviosa,eso no iba por buen camino,le falta mucho para saber manipular a los hombres como yo lo hago

-Deucey...-comenzo ella-no quiero pelear

El chico se cruzo de brazos molesto

-porque no me lo consultaste? Sabes que Radames patrocina esos concursos verdad?

-si-dijo ella sintiendose culpable-

-y? Pudiste negarte

-no pude!Buena Sangre me obligo

El griego dijo algunas palabras en su idioma materno,que era obvio no eran halagos para la directora

-Deucey!-le regaño su chica-

-no quiero que lo hagas -dijo el-no me parece

-no puedes pedirme eso-se defendio ella

-claro que puedo!-reclamo el-tengo todo el derecho de decirtelo

-yo sabia que esto pasaria-dijo Cleo ofendida-sabia que me tratarias como un objeto de tu propiedad!

-eso no es verdad!mas si el imbecil ese esta metido en esto,tengo todo el derecho de pedir que mi mujer no sea admirada en traje de baño por mi peor enemigo!

-no puedo creer que te portes asi!-deciaCleo como no creyendo la situacion en que estaba metida-es increible que aun dudes de mi!

Y caminaba furiosa dejando atras a su chico

-y que esperas que piense?-

-en que ahora las cosas son diferentes!-gritaba ella importandole poco el lugar en donde estaba-pero veo que tu inmadurez sigue siendo un obstaculo

El griego resoplaba furioso,Cleo suele ser siempre la reina del drama mas esta vez,tenia mucho de razon,la chica caminaba alejandose molesta,Deuce sabia que si no arreglaba las cosas en ese momento,lo iba a lamentar,fue tras ella y le tomo la mano

-espera-

-no quiero hablar contigo!-reclamaba furiosa y sentida

El chico simplemente la abrazo y le dijo en su oido

-lo lamento bebe

-mentira-reclamo ella con tristeza

-no,en verdad lo lamento,tienestoda la razón,no es culpa tuya,losiento…sabes que te apoyare siempre

Ella lo miro

-No quiero hacerlo..deveras..tu sabes lo mucho que me disgusta su presencia..yo te elegí ya a ti Deuce..confia en mi-

-si lo hago-respondio el abrazándola mas fuerte-es solo..

-solo prométeme que iras conmigo y me cuidaras-dijo ella estrechándolo-no quiero pelear mas, amor, ya no quiero hacerlo

El sonrio besando su frente

-lo prometo

Cleo suspiro aliviada de saber que el hombre que amaba, estaba de su lado, le gustaba mucho competir, mas últimamente, nada importaba mas en su vida que su relación, al fin y al cabo, lo demás es efímero.

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza de no haber subido ayer pero estuve algo ocupada y me desocupe bastante tardecita, ( buscando monsters :p) espero que nos sigan en esta nueva aventura.**

**No creo hacer ese especial de la boda porque aun no entra en mis planes casar a Cleo y a Deuce siendo tan jóvenes en esa fiesta fastuosa de blanco que la chica desea, en el orden cronológico de mis historias ya están unidos, si, pero, el firmar un papel no significa que puedan permanecer juntos, aun faltan muchas situaciones para saber si su amor es tan fuerte o no,asi que no coman ansias que no creo que sea prudente hacer ese fic de la boda en estos momentos.**

**En cuanto termine esta 2 temporada ,le pedi a mi sensei que hiciera un fic de monster high y promete ser uno muy bueno ya que ella es una fantástica escritora! Espero que la apoyen tanto como a mi :D**

**Espero verlas pronto, no se si actualice el lunes o hasta el martes!**

**Feliz fin de semana!**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Mas tarde, cuando llego a casa, obviamente con las botas Levi´s que le habían gustado tanto, se encontró con un hermosisimo ramo de rosas, sonrio feliz pensando que era de su amado Deuce, mas al acercarse,vio en la nota que decía:

"supe que estarás en el concurso de belleza, hare todo lo posible porque ganes esa contienda"

Con admiración

Radames

Cleo bufo molesta y grito con voz de mando

-Manu!ven enseguida!

El fiel sirviente llego rápidamente pensando que algo le había sucedido a su joven ama

-princesa-contesto sumiso el hombre sin mirarla a los ojos-

-llevate esto-dijo ella señalando el ramo como si el solo contacto con el la dañara-y que sea la ultima vez que acepten flores de este hombre para mi-

-si, mi señora-respondio el hombre tomando el hermoso arreglo

-espera un momento-dijo una poderosa voz

Cleo volteo, mi padre estaba detrás de ella, acababa de entrar a la mansión

-a donde llevaras eso?

Manu veía a su joven señora sin saber que decir, mi hermana es tan obstinada como papá, asi que cruzándose de brazos, contesto con cierta altanería

-yo le pedi que se lo llevara a la basura-contesto Cleo con voz firme

-tienes idea de cuanto cuesta un arreglo de flores de invernadero, jovencita?-pregunto mi padre

-por supuesto, Deuce me los regala siempre-

-y acaso te enseña los recibos?-pregunto burlon

-papi..no seas simple..por supuesto que no , yo averiguo cuanto cuestan-

Ram sonreía por lo bajo, su hija era mas astuta de lo que el mismo deseaba, para mi desgracia, se parecía en todo a el.

-pues estoy seguro que Radames gasto el triple que tu noviecito-

-me da igual, ira a la basura-contesto con desden

-Manu-alzo la voz el hombre-lleva ese arreglo a la habitación de la princesa

Cleo miro a mi padre sorprendida

-que?-dijo ella-pero no lo quiero!

-fue un regalo de mi amigo y lo aceptaras-

-Pero Deuce se enojara!-

-no me interesa lo que ese griego opine y ya te adverti que terminaras con el-

-te quedaras con las ganas, padre,porque no lo hare! Tu no decides de quien me enamoro o no!

-pues aceptaras ese arreglo o te prometo que no saldrás el fin de semana –

Mi hermana dio media vuelta furiosa, papá la exasperaba en ocasiones

-Cleo-hablo el faraón y la chica se detuvo sin mirarle-supe que te eligieron para concursar en el certamen de belleza

Ella rodo los ojos como era su costumbre

-estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeña…se que ganaras-le animo el hombre

-como sea-contesto la princesa-puedo irme ya?

-cenaremos a las 8-mando el

-tengo reunión con el comité, solo vine a arreglarme, Deuce vendrá por mi

Y siguió su camino de manera altanera, Ram estaba acostubrado a sus caprichos, mas el ver que despreciaba a un pretendiente tan acorde a sus propios planes, no le caia muy en gracia, ese griego tarde o temprano tendría que desaparecer

Cleo mando mensaje a Clawdeen,Lala y a Frankie de que ella y su novio pasarían por sus amigas para ir al registro en el hotel, y que además,cenarían fuera, no le gustaba seguir ordenes de nadie y menos de su padre, ya había pasado muchos años haciéndolo antes, obedeciendo ciegamente y tratando de impresionarlo, mas ahora era ya una mujer y tenia que cuidar sus intereses, si Papá quería que aceptara arreglos de Radames, tendría que quedarse con las ganas, ella no iba a arriesgar su relación, las flores ya estaban ahí cuando entro, hizo una mueca de odio, tomo el arreglo y con desden lo avento desde la ventana, haciendo quebrar la hermosa base de vidrio, varios sirvientes llegaron corriendo asustados y ella desde donde estaba les dijo con voz de mando-limpien ese desorden!

Y sonriendo feliz, cerro la ventana dispuesta a arreglarse y estrenar las hermosas Levi´s que su chico le había obsequiado

Llegaron poco antes de las 8 de la noche que era la hora que los habían citado,Cleo estaba increíblemente hermosa, había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo, una blusa azul eléctrico Dona Karan que hacia juego con su chaqueta de mezclilla, jeans Pepe y sus preciosas botas, que al entrar al lugar, todos la miraron embobados, obviamente iba tomada de la mano de su chico que no se veía de muy buen humor, las demás concursantes los veian con cierta envidia y ella se acerco a la mesa de registro

-soy Cleo de Nile.-le dijo a la joven-vengo a registrarme para el concurso,..me manda mi escuela Monster High-

-el cardex?-pregunto la chica mirándola con cierto desden

-aquí tienes-dijo mi hermana presentando su documento, y entregándoselo altaneramente-

-necesitas…-

-necesitas?-le interrumpioCleo-querida…soy una De Nile! No te atrevas a tutearme

La chica que tenia un cabello rojizo ensortijado y lentes de vidrio grueso la miro con cierto coraje

-escucha "princesita" aqui todas son iguales para mi

Todas nos quedamos mirandonos unas a las otras mientras Deuce sonreia con cierta malicia,esa chica no tenia idea de lo que acababa de hacer,Cleo sonrio y se acerco a la chica bastante amenazadoramente

-escuchame tu a mi,GATA-dijo remarcando esto ultimo-te crees muy ruda con tu dije de Nirvana y crees que puedes menospreciarnos porque venimos a un concurso de belleza?

La chica palidecio al ver la actitud de Cleo que tartamudeando dijo:

-respetame!

-es lo mismo que pido yo de ti-contesto la princesa del Nilo-con tu collarsitode $1.90 y con el piensas que estas diciendole al mundo lo rebelde que eres!si eso fuera,no estarias aqui sentadota anotando los nombres de las chicas que SOMOS mas hermosas que tu!asi que,hazte un favor,y en primera,buscate un dermatologo y en segunda,HABLAME con respeto!

Muchas chicas ahí presentes,comenzaron a aplaudir a Cleo ya que tambien habian sido tratadas mal por esta joven,Lala las imito siendo jalada por Clawdeen

Mas un aplauso aun mas fuerte,domino la escena,no era otro mas que el mismo Radames que se acercaba lentamente

-sublime, preciosa

Deuce respiro furioso,Cleo solo se acerco mas a el abrazandolo,sabia que se lo encontrarian ahí mas no tenia idea que tan pronto

-señor-saludo ella pegandose mas a su chico

-Cleo,..Kenia te esta molestando?

La chica de lentes le miro asustada,trabajar en un sitio como el Hillton era algo de mucha suerte para una rockera como ella

-solo aclaraba puntos-contesto Cleo como no dando importancia a la situacion

Radames volteo y miro a la otra joven diciendo:

-estas despedida

-que?-gritaron todos sorprendidos

-oiga!no puede hacer eso!-reclamo Deuce-

-acaso te pondras de parte de la chica que agredio a tu novia?-pregunto con burla,con una voz que encendio al griego

-no es eso!-salio en su defensa Cleo-es solo que no deseo que ella se quede sin empleo! No fue tan...

-ya me escuchaste-le miro Radames a la otra joven-fuera de este hotel y yo me encargare de que nadie mas te contrate

La chica solo lo veia asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos se retiro

-eso es una injusticia-reclamoFrankie-fue un error!

-un malentendido!-secundo Clawdeen

-si la princesa-dijo Radames mirando a Cleo-fue molestada por una plebeya,yo me asegurare de que reciba su castigo

Mi pequeña hermana bajo la mirada cohibida ante la forma en que el hombre la observaba,pero lo que mas le preocupo,fue sentir que Deuce se apartaba de ella

-no necesito eso-dijo Cleo con decision-se defenderme sola y si necesito ayuda,para eso tengo a Deuce,conpermiso

Y tomando a su novio, hizo un ademan a las demás para salir de ahi

El regreso fue algo incomodo,Deuce iba furioso,Cleo le miraba como no sabiendo como iniciar una conversacion y Lala decidio romper el hielo

-este...a donde iremos a cenar?puedo llamar a Clawd para avisarle!

-Deucey?-dijo mi hermana despacio

-genial,Cleo!-contesto el furioso

-que hice?-pregunto ella asustada

-que hiciste?ese idiota despidio a esa joven injustificadamente!

-ella me trato mal!

-pero no merecia eso o si?-le contestaba el griego furico

-ok!mejor no le llamo a Clawd-decidio Lala tecnicamente escondiendose entre Clawdeen y Frankie

-pobre chica-siguio La lobita-quizas trabaja para sostener a su familia

-osea!me trato mal!-

-claro!y como llego tu salvador a despedirla tu feliz!-reclamaba Deuce

-al menos el me defendio, tu no hiciste nada!

Mala idea en 3..2

El volteo y la miro superserio,todas hicieron una mueca de "la regaste" mientras Cleo lo miraba asustada,Deuce viro el auto habilmente y se estaciono,apago la unidad ,entregandole las llaves a su novia

-llevate el auto-dijo secamente

-pero-contesto Cleo asustada

El sin decir mas,bajo azotando la puerta,mientras todas le llamaban,su novia bajo tambien

-vas a dejarnos aqui solas?-le grito,el griego caminaba ya a zancadas alejandose-Deucey!

Sus amigas tambien bajaban sin saber que hacer,Cleo estaba ya llorando

-lo eche a perder-decia tristemente

-tranquila Cleo-la abrazo Frankie

-no debi decir eso!

-eres muy bocona!-le regañaba Clawdeen-yo no quiero irme contigo!manejas del nabo!

-No es momento-les pidió Frankie, esa niña como me desespera con su papel de justiciera!su amiga lloraba desconsoladamente-tranquila Cleo,solo esta celoso

-pero yo lo amo a el!

-y el lo sabe,es solo que,si un rival aprovecha la oportunidad para opacarnos,pensamos que perderemos a la persona amada,el no quiere perderte y solo se sintio mal de que Radames te defendiera

-pero yo no quiero ni siquiera estar en ese certamen,-continuaba ella llorando con mucho sentimiento-solo deseo estar con mi Deuce,lo amo solo a el!no quiero perderlo!

-ay!deja de chillar-gritaba Clawdeen cansada-mejor hagamos algo y pronto!tengo una idea!

-que planeas?-pregunto Frankie dudosa

-tu sigueme!Lala,tu manejas

-seguro!este...esta asegurado el auto verdad?

Una hora despues, Deuce estaba ya en su habitacion extremadamente enojado,en penumbras,mirando y dando vueltas al hermoso aro plateado que estaba ahora en su mano izquierda y que en la escuela tapaba siempre con el guante que solia usar,suspiraba cabizbajo,las cosas no iban a ser nada facil,de pronto,alguien toco en el balcon lo que hizo sorprenderlo

-Cleo?-pregunto asombrado levantandose como impulsado por un resorte a abrir la ventana

Su chica estaba ahi

-hola-dijo ella timidamente-podemos hablar?

-pero como trepaste hasta aqui?-pregunto el sorprendido,la mansion Gorgon estaba encima de un edificio que era en donde tambien se ubicaba uno de los restaurants de la familia

-emmm...me ayudaron

Deuce salio y vio a Andy,el chico bestia de la isla de la calavera,en posicion de alpinista saludandole,era un experto en Rappel extremo y habia llevado a Cleo hasta el balcon de su novio

-pudiste haberte lastimado!-le grito mas que furioso-en que demonios pensabas De Nile!

-ay!no grites!-dijo ella entrando a la habitacion-era la unica manera de verte

-la unica manera?sabes...hay otra llamada elevador y que te deja en la entrada!como es que se te ocurre hacer esto!-reclamaba entre asustado y molesto el chico

-ay Deuce a veces exageras mil!-

-exagero?- repetia el al borde del paroxismo-pudiste haberte matado!-

-pero no me mate! Dime..estas solo?-

-nooo!-contesto el ironico-que no ves el harem de mujeres que esta conmigo?-

Cleo le miro con cara de fastidio ante su sarcasmo

-no uses ese tonto conmigo-le contesto mi hermana

-Cleo! Como pudiste ser tan inconsciente de bajar por la azotea? Eso es lo mas loco que has hecho!

-estas preocupado por mi?-dijo esperanzada ella

Deuce la miro como diciendo:are you kidding me?

-por supuesto que si!-contesto el despues de un rato-eres mi prometida,no?

-aun lo soy!-contesto ella de manera casi infantil-que bueno!

Deuce resoplo furioso

-no me salgas con..

Mas Cleo se adelanto y le beso apasionadamente,el griego no supo que mas hacer, que responder,la chica sintio como se relajaba abrazandola lo que ella aprovecho para rodearlo y atraerlo mas hacia si,llevandolo a la cama y sentandose sobre el

-te amo-le decia entre besos

-y yo a ti...es por eso que me enoja que..

-lo se-decia ella besandolo intensamente-soy una idiota,lo se,te lo concedo

Solo sentia como su chico la abrazaba y acariciaba olvidandose de todo

-no se vivir sin ti ,amor-le declaraba ella en un susurro y entre gemidos por sentir sus caricias-no me importa nada mas que tu

Su novio se deleitaba con su cuello mientras le pedia

-no vuelvas a arriesgarte asi

-por ti lo que sea-contestaba ella docilmente y sintiendo como erizaba su piel con el contacto de los labios de su chico-por ti soy capaz de todo

El griego busco la deliciosa boca de su novia y la devoro literalmente,esa niña le pertenecia y no dejaria que nadie la apartase de su vida

-amor-dijo ella con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba-nuestros amigos estan arriba

-que esperen-decia el volviendo a besarla,en ese momento,nada importaba mas

Sus amigos estaban en la azotea,lehabíanpedido ayuda a los chicos,Heath,Abbey,Clawd,Andy y Holt estaban ahí,Andyhabiallevadosu equipo de rappel y con la ayuda de los demas,hicieron que Cleo entrara a la habitacion de Deuce,los chicos siempre las apoyaban en sus locuras,Frankie estaba hablando con el chico de la isla calavera,estaba muy impresionada de su habilidad , pero Holtlos miraba furioso desde el otro lado de la azotea

-lo bueno que el hostess nos dejo subir-decia Heath-esta azotea es genial,muy romantica para estar solitos-decia mientras besaba a su novia en la mejilla

-creo que los que estan romanticos son los de alla abajo-bromeo Clawdeen-hay que echarles agua!

-no deberiamos ir alla?-pregunto preocupada Lala en brazos de su novio

-chiquita,jamas le hagas eso a un hombre!Deuce y Cleo vendran con nosotros,no te preocupes

-ok...mas si pasa algo,pido ser la madrina del bebe!-dijo entusiasmada

-y tu porque?-reclamo Clawdeen-si fue mi idea!

Y se enfrascaron en una absurda pelea mientras Frankie se acercaba a Holt

-hola-le saludo ella

El estaba recargado en el resquicio de la azotea mirando la hermosa vista de toda la ciudad, de ahí se dominaba por completo, volteo a mirar a la chica algo molesto

-hey-fue todo lo que le dijo

-linda vista, verdad?-comento ella recargándose

-yep- le contesto-

Frankie no insistió mas y se alejo algo dolida, ella todavía lo buscaba y el se ponía bastante odioso, cuando será el dia que estas niñas entiendan que entre mas mal se trate al hombre mas nos aman? Debo hablar con ellas pronto!

**Hola!como están**

**Aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo ,espero les guste y que me dejen un lindo comentario o un tomatazo!**

**Quieren que suba un par de capítulos de D&C?**

**Si me dejan su comentario los subo si no..pues no**

**Jajajaja :p**

**Cuídense un beso y nos vemos!**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

-creo que deberíamos de irnos-dijo Clawd-no creo que Cleo y Deuce suban

-ay lobito-le pego su novia sonrojada

-bueno!quizas solo estén hablando!no seas mal pensada chiquita

-pero que dije yo!-sonrio ella

-tu pediste ser la madrina del bebe!-bromeo Clawdeen-te estas volviendo una groserita Draculaura

La pequeña vampiro iba a defenderse cuando en eso, se abrió la puerta que comunicaba a la mansión Gorgon, mi hermana y su chico salian de ella muy abrazaditos.

-hola men!-saludo Heath-Clawd dijo que no ibas a subir ahorita-

El lobo le dio un sape a su amigo

-oye!pues eso dijiste

Deuce los miro con cierta burla como dándoles la razón que no quería subir, mas las visitas le habían cortado la inspiración

-estaban ustedes aquí…asique..tuvimos que venir-les contesto de mala gana-

-no queremos ver un pequeño Deuce o una linda Cleo pronto corriendo por Monster High-les dijo Ula-

-no digas tonterías Lala-se defendio mi hermana

-me alegra que ya se hayan contentado!-sonrio Frankie

-solo..una cosa.-retomo el griego la DEMONIOS DEJARON QUE MI NOVIA BAJARA POR LA AZOTEA?-les grito furioso

Sus amigos se miraron unos a otros preocupados, era obvio que Deuce se enojaría de esa manera por haber arriesgado a su tonta princesita

-men-comenzo diciendo Clawd en tono de disculpa-lo lamentamos, pero ellas nos pidieron este favor...-dijo señalando a su hermana

-vamos Deuce!-secundaba Clawdeen-no me digas que no te sorprendiste al verla en tu balcón?

-pudo lastimarse y ni con sus vidas me hubiera podido cobrar la de mi Cleo

-aahvamos..te iba a salir muy barata-se atrevio a bromear la lobita

-oye!-grito Cleo furiosa-

-porque mejor no nos invitas la cena-dijo Andy sonriendo-me han dicho que tus restaurants son geniales

-acaso no puedes pagarte tu propia cena?-le interrumpió Holt molesto, todos le miraron sorprendidos, Andy por el contrario solo le contesto

-era una sugerencia Holt..no significa que Deuce este obligado a hacerlo-

-claro que los invito-dijo el griego-solo que no vuelvan a bajar a Cleo de la azotea

-prometido!-dijeron sus amigos

Todos conocían la genial gastronomía griega y cuando era gratuita, se apuntaban mas que felices, asi que bajaban contentos de tener una cena gratis, Deuce espero a que todos pasaran primero y mi hermana estaba a su lado, cuando estuvieron a solas, el le dijo al oído:

-me debes un momento a solas-

Ella le beso con ternura diciéndole:

-prometido.

Al dia siguiente, en la escuela, todos felicitaban a la odiosita de mi hermana pequeña porque al dia siguiente competiría en la primera ronda, ella se sentía muy segura, conocía de sobra la belleza y temple de los De Nile y sabia que no había chica en ninguna escuela,normie o monster que le hiciera sombra, sus amigas iban con ella por los pasillos mientras la reina era animada por todos

-pffff-se quejaba Clawdeen que se habían atrasado un poco de su amiga-que esta estará insoportable después de esto-

-vamos -le decía Frankie-hay que apoyar a Cleo, es por una buena causa-

-si..subir su ego al triple!-

-yo si estoy emocionada-deciaLala –desde que Neferasalio de Monster High, no se ha ganado la corona de Miss High School, creo que con Cleo podemos devolverla a nuestra querida escuela

-y asi será-decia mi odiosa hermana en su tonito de niña boba-sere yo quien gane ese certamen de belleza-

-como que ya te gusto la idea de concursar, no?-pregunto la loba-

-si Deuce me apoya, obvio que si..ademas..aceptenlo..ninguna de ustedes podría traer esa corona-

Sus amigas la miraron con caras de querer matarla, justo cuando llegaban al casillero, estaba una hermosa rosa blanca ensartada en la manija, Draculaura enseguida hizo una mueca romántica

-que lindaa!-

-que bella rosa-secundaba Frankie-habra sido Deuce?

Cleo estaba muy seria

-no..Deuce sabe que odio las rosas blancas…

-entonces..quien habrá sido?-dijo Clawdeen tomándola

-no lo se..pero se las regalo-

-no la aceptaras?.pregunto Frankie sorprendida

-no..si mi novio se entera se enojaría

-ay vamos!quizas solo fue un chico que deseaba darte buena suerta y no se atrevio, creo que es un lindo detalle-decia Lala emocionada

-pues quédensela ustedes…-dijo mi hermana altiva-yo estoy acostumbrada a recibir hermosos arreglos y no solo una-

En eso, un chico resbalo con alguien en el pasillo, cayendo estrepitosamente, todas voltearon y recordaron que era el chico nerd que había Cleo manipulado en la preparatoria rival para poder llevar a Sam 2 a su jaula, el mismo que todos creían, ella había besado, el miro a mi hermana menor fijamente y se paro enseguida saliendo del lugar

-que idiota-decia Cleo con desden.

-no lo recuerdas?-peguntaba Frankie-es tu admirador de la escuela a la que le ganamos el campeonato-

-quien?-pregunto con cara de duda

-tu novio nerd! Al que besaste!-le recordaba mordazmente Clawdeen

-por Ra!-contesto Cleo asombrada-yo no bese a nadie! El idiota ese no soporto ni siquiera que lo abrazara! Si lo hubiese besado le habría dado un ataque de asma o un ataque al corazón!Iuk! Además..Deuce lo hubiese convertido en piedra

-todos creíamos que en verdad lo habias besado-decia Lala

-querida mia…no todos los hombres tienen el honor de ser besados por mi- y tomando la rosa de manos de Frankie, la tiraba con desden en el basurero, sus amigas se miraron como diciendo "nunca cambiara" y honestamente, asi es

El dia entero lo paso mi hermana con sus amigas, supervisando la ropa que se pondría, el estilista que mama le consiguió. Y sus amigas hacían labor de "asis-tontas" detrás de ella, yo llegue ese dia de el Cairo, había ido a una sesión de fotos y no me había ido muy bien y encontrar la casa vuelta loca porque Cleo iba a participar no me había parecido nada agradable

-que pasa aquí?-pregunte yo entrando a la habitación inundada de gente de mi hermana

-hola querida-saludo mi hermosa madre-me alegra que llegaras, Cleito participara en el certamen de belleza miss High School

-y?-preguntaba yo-gran cosa, yo también participe Y GANE-recalque

-con ayuda de Radames-me contesto la mocosa creida con aluminios en la cabeza y 3 estilistas arreglándola

-cierra la boca, niñita-le conteste yo-hablo con mi madre, no con la servidumbre

Mamá hizo lo de siempre, camino hacia mi y me alejo de la habitación, era normal que hiciera eso para evitar peleas entre mi hermana y yo, mas siempre he odiado que la atención se centre solo en esa chiquilla creida-

-siempre llega de malas-dijo Cleo mirando lo que el estilista hacia con su pelo

-lo del caracter de SPM eterno,es de familia, cierto?-bromeo la loba

-algo asi

En eso Manu,entro a la habitacion con una enorme caja de chocolates

-mi señora,llego esto para usted

Mi hermana lo miro con asco

-chocolates?quien envío eso?-

-no tenia firma-respondio el sumiso sirviente-

-entonces tiralos a la basura,yo obviamente no como eso y si mi Deuce no los mando,van directo al bote de desperdicios-

-si mi princesa-contesto el hombre retirandose

-ay Cleo!-reclamaba Lala-fue un regalo!

-yo no recibo cosas de quien sea-respondio mi hermana-es peligroso

-en eso tienes razon,pero tal parece que tienes un admirador secreto-dijo Frankie

-como dices?

-ya sabes,en la mañana,la rosa y ahora los chocolates, parece que alguien te quiere impresionar-

-querida!-respondio Cleo con desden-se necesita mas que eso para impresionarme,ademas,yo ya estoy impresionada con un hombre,los demas,no importan

Todas le concedieron la razon a mi hermana,sabian que amaba a su chico extremadamente.

Su guapo novio,ojo! Deuce es un tonto inmaduro mas no dejo de reconocer que es muy atractivo, nunca tuve un novio asi en la escuela, la mayoría eran feos y estúpidos, dos cosas que el griego no tenia, asi que me gustaba hacer enojar a mi pequeña problema cada que podía, el siempre llegaba por ella a las 8 en punto, lucia bastante guapisimo, debo de decirlo, asi que recibi a mi cuñadito en lo que Cleo bajaba

-hola Deuce-le salude coquetamente

-ah…ya volviste-me contesto el

Yo me acerque y lo bese en la mejilla, todo por cortesía

-vienes por mi hermana?-pregunte

-nunca supe porque no te graduaste con honores Nefera, se nota tu inteligencia

No hay nada que deteste mas que sus chispazos de sarcasmo

-no empieces-le dije yo fastidiada-ahora baja, estuvo toda la tarde con los estilistas

-lo se-contesto el-me lo dijo-

-sabes que Radames es el patrocinador del certamen?-pregunte con malicia

-el lo sabe-contesto mi hermana bajando las escaleras con sus amigas, Deuce sonrio al verla, estaba bellísima. Le habían retocado su cabello y se veía bastante bien

-hola guapa-le saludo

Mi hermanita "la inocente" le abrazo y le beso de una manera que si mi padre la hubiese visto habría matado al griego

-oigan!-les dije con rudeza yo ante tal demostración de afecto

-dejalosNefera-me decía la loba-no tengas envidia de forever alone

-tu vas a decir eso, Clawdeen?-me burle yo de ella, era tan solterona como yo

-ella ha salido con chicosguapos!-me reclamo la chaparra del grupo

-es tu cuñada!es obvio que mentirías por ella-reclame

-dejen las peleas-pidio Cleo-nos vamos ya…Nefera..avisale a mi padre que llegare tarde

-mejor llega temprano, Radames viene a cenar hoy y te quiere en la casa

Mi hermana sonrio con malicia y acercándose a mi, dijo:

-por eso mismo me voy hermanita! No quiero hacerte sombra-suerte con el!-

Y con su aire de grandeza mal infundado salio con su comitiva,como la detesto!

Horas mas tarde,mi hermana habia llegado ya y estaba en el auto de su novio,obviamente besandose de manera escandalosa,aun Radames estaba en casa ya que el Mercedes Benz de el hombre,estaba aparcado en la entrada de nuestra mansion y Deuce no dejaba que mi odiosa hermanita entrara,asi que aprovechaban para estar a solas

-debo entrar ya-decia Cleo sin animos y entre besos

-solo 5 minutos mas-pedia el sin dejar de besarla

-eso dijiste hace una hora-rio ella

-no es verdad!-le regresaba el sonriendo

-por supuesto que si y si continuamos asi,nos quedaremos aqui toda la noche-

-no es mala idea-

Ella le abrazo suspirando

-Deucey,tengo que contarte algo

-dime

-hoy alguien me dejo una rosa en mi casillero

-como?-pregunto el sorprendido

-si,la dejaron colgada y yo la tire a la basura,y en la tarde,alguien me mando chocolates

-Radames?-pregunto en tono molesto

-no,el siempre firma lo que me regala,ayer me trajo un arreglo de rosas y

-que?-la interrumpio molesto

-dejame terminar!-le regaño ella-pense que lo habias mandado tu,papa me obligo a aceptarlo mas lo arroje desde mi ventana y se rompio en mil pedazos

-que te dijo tu padre?-pregunto Deuce sorprendido de la osadia de mi hermana

-nada,ya me conoce,y lo que diga no importa-ella se pego mas a el-le guste o no,sabe que te amo y no puede obligarme a aceptarlo

Su novio beso su frente con ternura,se sentia orgulloso de ella

-tienes alguna idea de quien te este mandando regalos?-pregunto el griego

-no,mas muchos chicos me admiran!-dijo ella en tono vanidoso

-si,asi es,mas ya me conocen y todos en la escuela saben que eres mi novia

-es por eso que me parece extraño,eres muy celoso y nadie se atreveria a desafiarte

-voy a averiguar quien te mando eso,de acuerdo?no te preocupes,solo no aceptes nada

-como si fuera a hacerlo!era una simple rosa y una caja de chocolates barato

Deuce sonrio,conocia de sobra a mi hermana

-esta semana del concurso,no te regalare nada

-porque?-pregunto escandalizada

-para que sepas que no soy yo,pasando esto,te comprare lo que quieras

-ay no se vale!-dijo ella en tono infantil-quiero flores cuando gane el concurso

-ok,te las mandare al dia siguiente

-pero yo las quiero ese dia!

El griego resoplo

-fine!te las regalare en cuanto ganes el evento,de acuerdo?

Mi tonta hermanita sonriendo volvio a besar a su chico

-te amo,y jamas amaria a nadie de la manera en como te amo a ti-le confeso con dulzura

-de sobra sabes que eres la mujer que adoro,y siempre voy a cuidar de ti-

-ahora mas que nunca-

-por supuesto!

-crees que papa se enoje si se enterara que..

En eso toque el vidrio de la ventana asustandolos

-hey!dice mi padre que entres ya

El griego bajo el vidrio de el lado de su puerta mientras mi hermana me reclamaba encarandome

-tonta!no hagas eso!me asustaste!

-papa y Radames quieren hablar contigo!

-pero yo no!asi que dejanos en paz!

-te guste o no,aun tienes que obedecer a mi padre,niña creida!

-creo que debes ir Cleo-tercio Deuce en la discusion-no quiero que tengas problemas

-pero amor!

-te llamo mas tarde y me cuentas todo,ok?

-ok

Le dio un beso y salio del auto, acompañandome

-deja que le diga a papa como besas a tu novio y te regañara!-le amenace

-hazlo!de seguro ya lo sabe,no me interesa-me contesto como si nada

-vaya!ya no le temes a papa?-

-he madurado sabes?y tengo mis razones para defender ahora a Deuce incluso de mi propio padre

Y entro a la mansion dejandome muy intrigada

Cleo entro decidida a el lugar en donde mi padre y Radames estaban hablando de negocios entre otras cosas,ambos se levantaron cuando ella llego como caballeros que eran,sobre todo el invitado de papa,que veia a mi hermana endiosado,en verdad,estaba loco por ella y como niña tonta que era,demostraba su mala educacion haciendole un mohin de desprecio

-en donde estabas?-le pregunto seriamente mi padre

-sali-contesto mi hermana con simpleza-

-eso lo se,pregunto a donde y con quien?

Cleo se sento bufando molesta

-ya lo sabes,con mi novio a cenar y con mis amigas,me estuvieron ayudando toda la tarde,justo era que les invitara minimo la cena

-pudieron quedarse

-olvidalo,la pasamos mejor fuera,ademas,la compañia aqui no es muy grata-miro mi hermana groseramente a Radames

-me lastima su trato,mi princesa-le sonrio el hombre-yo solo quiero agradarle

-poca es la gente que de verdad me agrada-contesto Cleo mirando su impecable manicure frances

-sera mejor que te disculpes con nuestro invitado,yo le prometi tu presencia e hiciste que faltara a mi palabra

-esa es culpa tuya,papi-se sonrio con malicia mi hermana-jamas des tu palabra por otras personas

Mi padre suele tener poca paciencia,asi que se incorporo mas de su asiento,mirandola molesto

-definitivamente la compañia de ese griego te a cambiado

-se llama Deuce,papa,lo conoces desde hace tiempo,y sabes que es el hombre que amo-

-no vamos a discutir eso ahora,mañana es el evento y Radames desea que tu lo ganes

El hombre sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra que al abrir,estaba un hermosisimo anillo con un enorme diamante azul

-uselo princesa-le dijo el hombre y asi los jueces sabran que usted es la elegida por mi para ganar el evento

Ella se levanto de manera majestuosa y bastante ofendida

-gracias pero prefiero ganar o perder por mis propios medios y no recibir ayuda de nadie mas

-pero Cleo!-le reclamo papá

-ademas-continuo ella-ya estoy usando una sortija y esa me la obsequio el hombre con el cual pasare el resto de mi vida! Buenas noches

Y salio echa una furia de la oficina de papa,los dos hombres se quedaron mirando uno al otro

-Cleo esta demasiado cambiada,anteriormente hubiese usado esa sortija sin chistar

-creo que la esta perdiendo,Ram-dijo Radames-se esta volviendo mas griega que egipcia

-eso nunca...primero me deshago de ese niño,que permitir que su sangre se mezcle con la mia-sentencio mi padre.

**Hola!muchas gracias por sus comentarios a mis pasados fics**

**=^^= me apenan! **

**Y un escritor dejara de escribir hasta que ustedes nuestros lectores nos dejen de leer**

**Asi que ..dejenme un tomatazito o lo que deseen**

**Nos vemos el viernes!**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

Mi hermana obviamente le habia contado todo a su novio horas después,mismo que furioso se paseaba por su habitacion

-quien demonios se cree ese imbecil?-decia como leon enjaulado Deuce

-calmate…no lo acepte

-no!pero te llevo una sortija! Quien demonios se cree? Eres mi novia!

-Deucey no te enojes-le pidió ella-te lo conte para que lo supieras no para que te enfermaras de un coraje

-pero es que..

-lo se…-le interrumpio ella-mira…quizás mañana no pase a semifinales

Los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-Yes, Right!

-esa ni yo me la crei!-sonrio mi hermana

-no se si pueda contenerme sin terminar golpeando al imbécil ese

-no Deucey!

-es el!

-lo se…solo deja que me coronen y podras golpearlo-

-lo prometes?-dijo el sonriendo

-lo prometo!-le concedio mi hermana

-te amo,bebe-

-yo te amo mas,amor…-confeso mi hermana sintiendose la mas dichosa de las mujeres

Al dia siguiente, ella y sus tontas amigas, llegaron al auditorio en donde seria la primera eliminatoria,parecían la comitiva de Lady Gaga. Lagoona, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura y Abbey, llegaban como escolta mafiosa, un hombre les detuvo

-perdon señorita, mas solo se permite una asistente por concursante

-sabes algo..-le contesto Cleo-soy una De Nile y ellas son mis amigas…no asistentes

-gracias por decírmelo, madame-le contesto el joven-pero reglas son reglas

-y si le avisas a Radames?-pregunto Clawdeen-

-estas loca?Deuce no quiere ni que me le acerque, si le pido ayuda ahora, pensara que me aprovechare de eso

-pues..solo una puede entrar-secundo Frankie-elige Cleo

-pero las quiero ahí!-dijo en tono consentido ella

En eso, se acerco el organizador del evento, y le dijo unas palabras al oído al otro chico, el cual hizo una mueca molesta

-madame, tal parece que cometi una equivocación, creo que puede usted entrar con todas sus amiguitas –

Ellas estaban felices mas mi hermana estaba muy seria

-porque cambio de opinión?-

-ordenes-

-que importa De Nile! Entremos!

Y todas pudieron entrar al apartado que le tenían a Cleo, en el asiento reservado a mi hermana, estaba un lindo conejito con un gran moñote, que decía: Para la Srita. De Nile, Cleo lo tomo de mala gana y lo llevo al pasillo, dos chicas del aseo lo miraron y ella entregándoselos,les dijo:

-se los regalo para sus niños

Y volvió al lugar con sus amigas

-que mala!-dijo Lala lamentándolo-me lo hubieras regalado a mi

-dile a Clawd que te de uno, esos regalitos me están fastidiando-

-el admirradorr secrreto ataca de nuevo-bromeo Abbey

-es el problema de ser bonita-le dijo Frankie sonriéndole-anda, te ayudamos a maquillarte y a peinarte

-que para desenredar ese greñero vamos a pasar horas-secundo Clawdeen molestando a mi hermana

-tonta! Si no soy tu-le dijo molesta

En ese momento, Danielle,la chica que anteriormente habia salido con Deuce, entro al lugar con su aire de diva loca

-explicame porque te dieron a ti este apartado?-

Todas se plantaron delante de la chica, aun había muchas cosas que habían quedado pendientes entre mi hermana y ella, y mas porque la joven lucia una cicatriz que lucia en su mejilla, producto del golpe que Cleo le había propinado en el gym

-porque soy una De Nile?

- y yo una De Khan! Y mi apellido vale mas que el tuyo

-women, please!-se burlo mi odiosa hermanita-quizas en tu mundo ficticio porque en el mio..eso no es factible

La chica se acerco amenazante a ella y se paro a escasos centímetros de su rostro

-aun me debes muchas,Cleo! Y pienso ganar este concurso y cuando lo haga…prometo que me convertiré en la señora Gorgon

La capitana de las asustadoras sonrio con desprecio

-en eso…querida mia…yo ya te gane…solo falta ganarte el concurso-

La otra chica la miro como no comprendiendo lo que le decían, pero Clawdeen y Lagoona intervinieron

-porque mejor no te vas a tu cubículo y nos dejas tranquilas.-

-si! O te repetimos la dosis para dejarte la otra mitad de la cara igual-golpeaba la loba su puño contra la palma de su mano en señal de pelea

Danielle bufo furiosa y dando media vuelta se alejo

-como odio a esta mocosa!-replico Cleo-aaah!me estresa!

-yo traje mi ipod con música zen-ofrecioDraculaura-la pondré y veras que te relajas en un dos por tres, Todo es canalización de energía!

-como es que siendo una vampirra de miles de años..crrrea en esas cosas?-pregunto Abbey a Frankie

-asi es nuestra Lala!-sonrio ella

El concurso comenzó, todos obviamente habían ido a apoyar a la odiosa y el griterío fue general cuando salio con un vestido de Donna Karan color rojo,con el cual se veía extremadamente hermosa, en un apartado del lugar estaba su novio, obviamente con los brazos cruzados como era su costumbre y mirando a Cleo desfilar, Holt se acerco

-pensamos que estarías en primera fila,men-le pregunto

-no..me quede aca tras, no quería que se pusiera nerviosa al verme-

- por la cara de molestia que traes?

Deuce sonrio

-se me nota mucho?-pregunto

-en una escala del 1 al 10? ..mas 20-

-no soporto ver al imbécil ese..odio ver como la mira

Radames en efecto estaba en la mesa con los demás jueces, mirando como Cleo se adueñaba del mi hermana miraba hacia todos lados hasta que Deuce la saludo desde su lugar ella sonrio mas relajada

-te buscaba-le dijo Holt

-le dije que estaría aca, sabe que la apoyo siempre-

-se veía muy linda! Dudo que haya otra chica que le haga sombra-

-eso creo-dijo el mirando como su novia volvia a backstage, Cleo salía ya, suspirando aliviada, cuando la abordo una de las concursantes

-ay Cleo!teveias maravillosa-

-em..gracias-dijo ella sin detenerse

-podria..tomarte una foto?

Mi hermana volteo

-para que?

-es que me pareces divina! Toda una diosa-le halagaba ella

-este…mejor en otra ocasión de acuerdo?-y se alejo nerviosa

-si!claro!me llamo MaJo! Para lo que desees

-Que freak!-iba murmurando Cleo molesta, le enfurecia que las mujeres la halagaran, ella preferia miles de veces que la odiaran o mejor aun..que la envidiaran

Y el pronostico se cumplio, mi hermana fue la primera semifinalista del concurso y la final se realizaría el siguiente sábado en el Hotel Royalle, uno extremadamente exclusivo y en donde tenia como Restaurant de 5 estrellas, uno de la familia Gorgon,asi que se les pedia a las chicas que se hospedaran desde un dia antes para que gozaran con el trato y la comida que les ofrecían, Danielle también paso a semifinales, el griego al verla hizo una mueca de furia, esa chica le traía malos recuerdos, había ido por mi hermana a su camerino y mientras la esperaba, un chico con cara de pocos amigos pasaba por ahí, mirándolo furioso, el mismo que habia recibido a Cleo en la entrada,Deuce le miro a su vez, y este no lo perdió de vista hasta que dio vuelta al pasillo

-que carácter-dijo el griego entre dientes, Cleo y sus amigas, salían ya con todo lo que ella había necesitado

-si nos ayudas, no nos enojamos!-decia Clawdeen cargada

-claro..pero antes..

Y jalando a mi hermana, la beso de esa manera escandalosa que tenían

-ah genial! Su momento passion!-decia la loba haciendo una mueca de asco

-ay Clawdeen, se lo merrecen!-

-por supuesto! Paso a semifinales!

-chicas, ellos ni nos oyen…será mejor llevar esto afuera-sonrioFrankie-

-te apoyo-secundo Lagoona-no estorbar es un mandamiento!

Y las chicas se alejaban dejando a la pareja sola

-felicidades preciosa-le decía Deuce por lo bajo a su novia acariciándola y mirándola fijamente

-pense que no me estabas viendo-dijo ella en tono consentido

-claro que si, bebe, te dije que estaría en la parte trasera-

-si pero..-

-de cualquier lugar. Te veias sumamente hermosa-le decía el besándola dulcemente-de seguro ganaras el concurso

-de verdad lo crees? Viste a Danielle?-

-por favor..no se veía ni la mitad de hermosa que tu!

-me amenazo con ser la próxima señora Gorgon-

-le dijiste que el lugar ya esta ocupado?-le sonrio el

-por supuesto! Y creo que se extra enojo!

-me alegro, lo que menos deseo es ver a esa niña, estuve a punto de perderte por su culpa-

-no volverá a suceder-dijo mi hermana abrazandolo y caminando con el-ahora dime guapo, nos llevas a cenar?

-por supuesto, dime que deseas?

Mi hermana iba a contestar cuando en eso, la chica que le había pedido una foto a Cleo se le acerco con admiración rayando en la adoracion diciéndole

-te veias tan magnifica!-

-ay no!-decia ella escondiendose tras Deuce-alejala de mi bebe,me da miedo,es una freaky-

-ah vamos amor-decia su chico divertido-es solo una admiradora-

-como me gustaria tener una foto tuya!eres tan linda y delicada y elegante y...

-ok ok-la detuvo Cleo-soy magnifica,ya lo se,ahora solo quiero irme,estoy cansada y no me gusta que me molesten,asi que bye!

Y la pareja camino dejando sola a la chica que aun veia a mi hermana como si fuera una diosa del Olimpo-

-pobre chica bebe-

-sabes que prefiero que me odien a que me amen..soy extraña lo se..pero me molesta que las chicas me halaguen

Deuce sonrio abrazando mas a su novia, ninguno de los dos veía que un par de ojos seguían sus movimientos desde un lugar escondidos

El lunes llego como cualquier otro, solo una cosa lo hizo diferente, todos trataban a Cleo como si ya hubiese ganado ese concurso, ella obviamente gozaba de la gran notoriedad que creaba en derredor de ella, que incluso opaco la competencia que Lagoona y Gil ganaron ese dia, estaban todos los perdedores de sus amigos reunidos en la cafetería cuando aun seguían las porras para mi odiosa hermanita

-si escucho un solo "viva Cleo" mas..me suicido!-decia Clawdeen fastidiada

-vamos..es por apoyarla-sonreia Frankie-

-ayyy si hasta tu estas hasta el copete!-le reclamo la loba

-no seas envidiosa Forever Alone!-sonreia Cleo con malicia-todos saben que ya tengo la corona en el bolsillo-

-que no será en la cabeza?-dijo Heath con algo de burla

-tu no opines!-reclamo Cleo molesta-

-ok!que genio!-

-todo eso esta genial,pero..oigan!Lagoona y yo ganamos hoy y nadie nos hizo caso-observo Gil algo sentido-

-claro que si,men, nosotros los apoyamos-palmeo Clawd a su amigo consolándolo-hicieron una gran competencia-

-thank you!-enfatizo el chico cruzándose de brazos un poco ofendido por el poco entusiasmo con que la escuela le había dado a sus logros

-todos están emocionados por Cleo, es normal,estamos tan cerca de la corona que técnicamente están todos ilusionados-dijo Lagoona creo yo ya bastante resignada a no tener el mismo nivel de popularidad

-sere feliz cuando todo esto termine-comento Deuce acurrucandose con su novia la cual le beso en la frente,sabia lo dificil que era para el

-el domingo lo reservare para ti,amor-

-lo prometes?-sonrio el

Mi hermana iba a contestar cuando Venus y Robecca los interrumpieron

-Cleo! Tienes que venir en este momento!

-que pasa?-pregunto ella asustada

-algo horrible!-contesto Venus horrorizada-lo mas terrible que han visto mis ojos!es tu casillero!

Todos se levantaron veloces y corrieron hacia el lugar del acontecimiento,una gran cantidad de alumnos estaba en derredor,se abrieron paso entre ellos ,y lo que descubrieron les hizo dar una exclamacion de sorpresa, debajo del casillero estaba un arreglo de rosas blancas,teñido de sangre de una forma muy macabra,mi hermana se volteo asustada escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su novio quien la abrazaba protectoramente

-pero que broma es esta?-dijo Clawdeen

Draculaura comenzo a marearse por la vision de la sangre y estaba por desmayarse cuando su chico la alejo de ahi

-quien habra puesto eso?-dijo Frankie igual de sorprendida que el resto

-es una broma horrible!-secundo Lagoona

Deuce aparto suavemente a mi hermana y se acerco al arreglo,en medio estaba una notita escondida entre las flores,se agacho a tomarlo y abriendola,la leyo para si:

"En cuanto te coronen reina...moriras"

El griego suspiro furioso,guardandose la nota,y alzando el horrible arreglo,Cleo le pregunto:

-Deuce...que dice la nota?-

-nada bebe..estaba en blanco,me llevare esto de aqui,regresa a la cafeteria

-pero...

-ve a tomar algo y esperame ahi

-el tiene razon-dijo Clawdeen abrazandola-vamos...Abbey,Frankie,vienen?

-segurrro,Heath,acompaña a Deuce

-ay nena!que horror!esa cosa todavia iba sangrando!

-Heath!-reclamo su novia

-ok!-se movio rapidamente el tras su amigo,con Gil a su lado

Los chicos llevaron el arreglo al basurero,con asco vieron que algunos corazones de aves eran quienes generaban la fuente sangrante,Gil tenia cara de tener mala digestion

-que cosa tan terrible-decia

Deuce saco la nota de sus jeans y se las entrego

-lean esto

Ellos se acercaron leyendo

-men!-dijo Heath cuando termino

-esto es serio Deuce,debemos hablar con alguien,la directora,la policia,Sherlock Holmes,yo que se!es una amenaza!-

-lo se,mas no quiero que ella se entere,se pondra nerviosa y es lo que menos deseo-

-hablemos con Buena Sangre!

-si,y despues iremos al salon de vigilancia y veremos quien puso ese arreglo ahi

**Hola! Disculpen si actualice hasta hoy**

**Mil de compromisos**

**AdemAS , estoy ocupada con el otro capitulo de D&C**

**Espero subirlo pronto**

**o.o cuantas visitas tiene ese fic *-* Deuce!**

**muajaaa ok ok ya**

**déjenme un comentario por favor porque en este casi no me dejaron y asi**

**pues no me animo a subir mas **

**bye bye**

REY KON


	5. Chapter 5

Los 3 chicos fueron de inmediato con la directora mandandole mensaje a Clawd y a Holt,el lobo estaba con su novia en la cafeteria cuando recibio el mensaje diciendo lo que pasaba,que se reuniera con ellos y que dejara a alguien con Cleo,ya las chicas estaban con el

-emm...Frankie,donde esta Andy?-

-en clase,por?-contesto ella

-podrias decirle si viene a acompañarlas?-

-como?-dijo extrañada Stein

-estan algo inquietas y me gustaria que el estuviera aqui-

-a donde vas tu?-pregunto Draculaura aun de color verde y con un agua mineral en las manos-

-no tardare, ire a buscar a mis amigos…llama a Andy por favor Frankie

Y Clawdsalio bastante molesto,esa broma habia sido extremadamente de mal gusto

Deuce estaba con la directora hablando de lo sucedido mientras ella leia la nota

-tienes el arreglo?-le pregunto la profesora

-esta en la basura

-quiero verlo-mando-si esto es solo una de sus jugarretas-

-cree que bromeariamos con algo asi?-le regreso furioso el griego-

-yo solo exijo pruebas señor Gorgon,obviamente su novia no es una de las mas queridas en Monster High y no precisamente por el buen carácter de ella-

-pero nadie la amenazaría de muerte o si?-

-los chicos suelen decir cosas como esa siempre que los molestan, no significa que lo harán, sin embargo, deseo ver el arreglo, y si es cierto, llamaremos a la policía-

-entonces acompáñenos y se lo mostraremos-

-vamos entonces-contesto la profesora caminando de su escritorio hacia la salida ,Deuce le abrió la puerta y salio con los chicos detrás de ella. Al momento de llegar al contenedor de basura en donde habían depositado el macabro arreglo, vieron con sorpresa que ya no estaba, incluso no había rastros de sangre

-pero eso no es posible!-decia Gil sorprendido-Deuce lo acaba de poner ahí!-

-si!nosotros lo vimos!-secundo Heath mega shockeado-le juro que me vomitaba al verlo!-

-señor Gorgon-interrumpio el coloquio la profesora-yo espero que usted no este haciendo todo esto para que su novia no compita este sábado-

-como?-dijo Deuce extrañado

-se las escenas de celos que le ha hecho a la señorita De Nile en numerosas ocasiones y solo le pido que no prosiga con esta broma de mal gusto

-jamas amenazaría a Cleo!-alzo la voz el griego sumamente ofendido-

-pues no quiero saber mas de este asunto o de lo contrario tendre que hablar con su madre y el señor Ram de Nile para que tomen cartas en el asunto, con su permiso caballeros

Y se alejo dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos

-que se fumo?-fue lo primero que dijo Heath

-no puedo creer que no nos creyera!-secundo Gil-tienes la nota

-lo que es peor..piensa que fui yo-

-bueno men..con esos celos de Otelo que te botas…hasta yo dudaría de ti-sonrio Clawd-pero vamos..si ella no te creyo, nosotros vimos ese arreglo y sabemos que es verdad..que hacemos ahora?-

-lo primordial..cuidar de Cleo-dijo el griego decidido-no separarnos de ella al menos hasta que termine el concurso, nos dividiremos para cuidarla de dos en dos y también a las demás, no creo que solo ella este en peligro, sino todas las chicas por igual-

-vale…tu nos avisaras a que horas te relevamos-

-no..yo no pienso separarme de ella en ningún momento..hablare al hotel y pediré una reservación para poder estar junto a mi novia lo mas posible

-eso es excusa, men!-bromeo Heath

-no me importa! Nadie dañara a mi. Cleo..primero me deshago de el antes que la lastimen-

Todos se miraron unos a otros, sabían de lo que ese griego era capaz de hacer

Cleo estaba en la mesa de la cafetería aun esperando a Deuce, habían tocado ya para clases pero se había negado a ir con las demás, preferia hablar primero con su chico antes de ir a su salón,el cual entraba sin sus amigos buscando a mi hermana

-estas sola?-fue lo primero que le pregunto

-si..todas se fueron a clases-le contesto ella suspirando y apoyando sus manos en el asiento, se veía preocupada-

-bebe..no quiero que estes sola-le pidió el sentándose en cuclillas frente a ella, sabia lo nerviosa que estaba por la pésima broma-

-es que quería esperarte-

Deuce suspiro

-Cleo..tengo algo que decirte…

Mi hermana lo miro fijamente

-que pasa?-

El chico saco el papel de sus jeans y se lo entrego, ella abrió la nota y enseguida le dio un manotazo en el hombro

-tonto!pense que ibas a terminar conmigo!-le reclamo

-eh?Leíste la nota, Y te preocupas porque terminemos?!-dijo Deuce mega sorprendido

-pff esto siempre me lo dice toda chica que me odia!te pusiste mega serio y pensé que ibas a decirme que ya no me amabas,no hagas eso Deuce!

-pero…Cleo!como puedes pensar eso?esta cosa estaba en el arreglo que te dieron

-no que no decía nada?-pregunto molesta ella cruzándose de brazos-me mentiste!

-no quería preocuparte!-

-no me mientas!-dijo ella dándole otro manotazo

-auch!-se quejo el chico-tienes la mano pesada lo sabias?

ella se cruzo de brazos mirándolo

-no mas mentiras ni secretos..lo recuerdas?eso prometimos!

Deuce sonrio y acercándose a ella, le regalo un tierno beso

-tienes razón..lo lamento preciosa..-

-cualquier cosa puedo soportarlo si estoy a tu lado..-le acariciaba mi hermana con dulzura-sabiamos que no seria fácil…ese admirador secreto..

-creo que ahora cambio de táctica y quiere amedrentarte…pero te prometo que no te dejare sola

-no quiero que te lastime, amor!-pedia ella nerviosa

-nada va a pasarme-le consolo el abrazándola-solo promete que no estaras sola, siempre quiero verte con tus amigas y yo alquilare una suite en el hotel para quedarme cerca de ti

-me invitarías?-pregunto la muy descarada coquetamente

-claro bebe-le sonrio el-con muchísimo gusto

En todo el dia, su novio no se separo de ella, inclusive sus amigos, vigilaban a las chicas, Holt aunque hubiese querido estar cerca de Frankie, Andy se le había adelantando y era el guardian personal de Stein, Draculaura y Clawdeen eran escoltadas por Clawd y obviamente Lagoona y Abbey por sus respectivos noviecitos, mas nada paso fuera de lo normal, asi paso ese dia y el martes,mas el miercoles,sucedio un evento nada agradable,yo llegue como todos los dias a casa y me encontre a Cleo, frente a una elegante caja de bombones de chocolate de una exquisita marca,discutiendo con Manu,o mejor dicho,ella gritando y nuestro amado sirviente tratando de hablar

-pero mi señora-decia el defendiendose-

-no me interesa nada!-gritaba mi hermana desaforada-te pedi que no aceptaras un solo regalo mas de Radames para mi!

-no lo mando el,mi princesa-se disculpaba-un mensajero lo trajo y dijo que era para usted de parte del concurso,segun veo son chocolates muy finos y su padre me pidio que aceptara cualquier obsequio de parte de los organizadores

-el organizador es Radames!osea,captas?aaah que coraje!mi padre siempre tratando de imponer su voluntad!-

-podrias dejar de alegar?-le interrumpi yo fastidiada de sus gritos-me hartas de sobremanera,solo acepta los malditos chocolates y punto!-

-de ninguna manera-se cruzo de brazos furiosa la enana-Deuce no quiere que acepte nada y yo,lo obedezco porque el es mi novio!

-pues "Deuce tu novio"-dije yo en tono de burla y haciendo las comillas en el aire-no vive aqui y papa manda asi que,te aguantas y te los comes

Y tome la caja abriendola para tomar uno,mas al hacerlo,vi la asquerosa vision de miles de gusanos,bichos y cucarachas dentro de ella que estaban rodeando unos chocolates a leguas se notaban,estaban ya viejos,mi hermana y yo gritamos horrorizadas solte la caja y Cleo corrio hacia mi,no se porque diablos la abrace protectoramente mientras Manu se encargaba de los padre salio de su oficina al oir nuestros gritos al igual que mama,al ver lo que lo habia ocasionado,furioso mando

-Manu,aleja eso de aqui!quien mando esa porqueria?-

-de parte del certamen,señor-dijo nuestro sirviente preocupado

Papa dio media vuelta dirigiendose a su oficina,de seguro a pedir alguna explicacion,Cleo fue con mi madre la cual la llevo a su habitacion,estaba muy nerviosa y demasiado asustada,yo corri a lavarme mis reales manos y a gastarme creo,todo el gel antibacterial de la casa

Los organizadores negaron asustados cuando mi padre les grito que los chocolates habian sido una pesima broma,Radames tomo la llamada,negando una vez mas que ellos habian sido los que habian mandado esa caja,y que jamas le haria eso a Cleo,mas mi padre estaba tan furioso porque habian asustado a sus princesas que colgo el telefono con aun, el hombre hablandole

Mi hermana paso la tarde en su habitacion,obviamente le habia contado todo a Deuce por telefono y el enseguida le dijo que vendria a casa a verla,ella asintio y tomo una ducha para tranquilizarse y esperarlo,estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando papa entro a verla

-mejor,princesa?-pregunto besando su cabeza

Cleo le sonrio

-si..descuida

-debio ser una broma pesada de alguna de las otras chicas...que no te afecte-le pidio

Ella suspiro y sonriendo le dijo:

-descuida,ya paso...se necesita mas que eso para asustarme

Mi padre sonrio,Cleo era por mucho su princesita adorada

-Deuce vendra?

-si...dijo que estara aqui a las 7

-bien...saldran?

-no lo creo...quizas veamos alguna pelicula solamente

-de acuerdo-convino el-es mejor que estes en casa

Mi hermana lo miro fijamente

-porque dices eso?

-estas aun algo asustada

-no lo estoy!-le interrumpio

-es mejor asi-completo el-prefiero que te quedes aquí

Ella ya no quiso alegar mas,de todas maneras,Deuce pensaba igual que papa y no podia oponerse a dos hombres a la vez

A la hora exacta,el novio de mi hermana llego,ella bajo corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras el hacia lo propio

-estas bien?-le pregunto en su oido,besándola

-si-contesto-aunque...me asuste mucho!-confeso en voz baja-es el de nuevo

-lo se mi amor-decia el griego abrazandola con fuerza-tranquila,hasta ahora solo han sido bromas estupidas,no te preocupes mas,de acuerdo?no pienso permitir que te lastime

Cleo lo miro

-en verdad lo prometes?-

-tienes mi palabra-

-Deuce...todo esto me tiene muy...

Mas en ese momento,alguien tocaba de manera bastante violenta que hizo sobresaltar a mi hermana,un sirviente abrio y Radames entraba echo una furia y creo con algunas copas de licor de mas

-Cleo!-decia en voz alta-yo no te mande esos chocolates

Eso fue como un detonante para Deuce,solto a mi hermana y furioso lo enfrento

-no nos consta!-le encaraba abiertamente interponiendose entre el y su chica

El hombre miraba cara a cara a su odioso rival,eran de la misma estatura, mas el griego tenia un cuerpo mas musculoso que Radames, quien lo veia como un simple niñito de Mama

-como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?-pregunto burlon mirando las gafas del chico y retándolo

-y como te atreves TU a llegar asi a casa de MI NOVIA-recalcando Deuce esto ultimo

Cleo veia asustada a su chico quien retaba abiertamente al socio de mi padre,conocia de sobra a su novio y sabia que pocos lo desafiaban

-ese no es asunto tuyo,niñito-le contestaba con burla Radames-no te metas en problemas de adultos y largate con tu mamita

El griego sonreia maliciosamente y sumamente tranquilo dijo:

-no tienes algo mejor que decirme?pense que eras mas inteligente! peleas como niño de doce años sacando a relucir a mi madre.

Radames furioso solto

-quieres pelear como hombre?vamos afuera mocoso y te lo demuestro

-Deuce-pidio Cleo asustada

-y que vas a pelear?-le contestaba el-tu no tienes nada que pelear aqui,lo que te interesa a ti...ya tiene dueño y ese,soy YO-recalcaba el griego con fuerza tomando a mi hermana de la mano

El hombre no tolero esto y estaba a punto de soltar el primer golpe cuando una potente voz grito

-Radames!-no era otro mas que mi padre-que es este escandalo?

-Ram-pedia el hombre-yo solo vine a aclarar que yo no mande esa caja!

-y eso motiva ese griterio? Jamas he deshonrado tu casa

El hombre bajo avergonzado el rostro,momento que Deuce aprovecho para sacar a Cleo de la casa,al estar afuera,mi hermana comenzo a llorar siendo consolada por su novio

-hey,que pasa?-pregunto el limpiando sus lagrimas

-me asuste!-contestaba llorosa-pense que se pelearían

Deuce la abrazo

-no iba a pelear en tu casa,jamas lo haria,el socio de tu padre..

-al diablo el!-le interrumpio ella-yo no quiero que nadie te lastime!el puede volver cristal las cosas,lo olvidaste?

-eh..y yo piedra!-le regreso el como compitiendo

Ella le dio un mega sape

-auch!oye!-se lamento Deuce

-tonto!no quiero que pase eso contigo!

-ay bebe! No dejaria que eso pasara jamas-le sonrio el abrazandola-confia mas en mi

-nunca debi entrar a ese concurso-dijo ella suspirando y acurrucandose en el pecho de su novio-solo problemas hemos tenido

-pues...yo te lo adverti

-ya se!

-todo por no escucharme-le sonrio el

Cleo hizo lo mismo

-a la proxima que no te escuche..y me meta en un lio,.prometo cumplirte lo que quieras

-oye!eso me gusto

-si..lo se-dijo ella acariciando su carita-soy muy necia

-te gustan los retos que es diferente,pero descuida,nada va a sucederte,esta noche me quedare en el auto para cuidar de ti-

-te quedaras aqui?-pregunto ella sorprendida-pero amor,tu mama...-

-no me importa,mi deber es cuidarte y eso hare

Y asi lo cumplio,Deuce estaciono su auto debajo de la ventana de mi hermana,ya anteriormente habia pasado la noche ahí,cuando habian discutido por culpa de Danielle, habia llamado a su madre para avisarle que estaria con Clawd, asi que se acomodo en su auto mirando hacia la ventana,tenia muchas cosas en que pensar,dos de los tres regalos que Cleo habia recibido,se habian convertido en bromas de mal gusto,primero la rosa blanca,despues la caja de chocolates,si contaba el tercer regalo que era el conejo de peluche,aun faltaba una broma mas,pero,quien los habia mandado? Por la accion de Radames,era obvio que el no habia mandado la caja con bichos y mucho menos llevado la rosa a Monster High,ya que la visita de un hombre mayor,a una escuela seria facilmente recordada por los alumnos y segun sus pesquisas nadie observo nada extraño,mas la primera caja de dulces que habian mandado si podia ser obra de el ya que era una marca muy conocida y muy costosa,ningun chico podia darse el lujo de regalar algo asi,mas sin embargo el le habia obsequiado una sortija de gran valor a su novia y no era el unico joven que tenia una posicion acomodada,Cleo tenia miles de hombres que la admiraban y mas despues de haber participado en ese primer evento del certamen,se perfilaba ya como la gran favorita y muchas amigas,parientes y novios de las demas concursantes podian bien,hacerle pasar un mal rato,todo eso era demasiado confuso,si tan solo tuviese al menos una ligera idea de quien podria ser el culpable se sentiria un poco mas tranquilo,mas por desgracia lo que su madre siempre le decia,que los sentimientos estorban al momento de analizar estaba obstruyendo su capacidad de razonamiento,temia por su novia y eso era hasta el momento,lo mas importante para Deuce.

**Hola!aqui actualizando de nuevo**

**Emm…amiga Camila..YO escribi la historia de los 5 estorbos o.o**

**Tiene mi nombre…toda historia que lleve por titulo de escritor:**

**REY KON..**

**esta hecha por mi y cada fic que subo..es continuación de la otra ._.´**

**asi que,creo que estas un poco confundida :p**

**ah y las historias de D&C son de índole mas maduro por eso no aparecen en el listado, son fics para gente mas adulta y no puedes leerla, lo lamento, por eso subo estas otras historias mas ligeras aunque los libros de Monster High tienen clasificación joven-adulto, osea que no pueden ser leidos por niños y en el ..baso mi historia, NO en los EPISODIOS**

**siempre aviso cuando subo una historia en mi facebook, o en la pagina de Deuce Gorgon que es de mi novio y es una muy famosa. Mi face es uno que dice Cleo de Nile y lleva mi nombre REBECA que es como realmente me llamo, buscame asi **** suscríbete si gustas y ahí siempre aviso cada semana cuando subo historias.**

**Si este fic es algo largo es que esta demasiado pegado a tiempo, mas ya esta en proceso el que sigue que será de Draculaura y Clawd y que saldrá el vampiro que salió con Clawdeen!me gusto esa pareja**

**déjenme un comentario o pregunta ..para cualquier cosa estoy para servirles**

**nos vemos el miércoles!y Halloween al fin, mi festividad favorita!**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no noto que una tercera piedra golpeaba el vidrio de su auto,salio de inmediato y vio como mi hermana le hacia señas de que se acercara a su ventana y que trepara por los resquicios,el chico cerro su auto y subio hablimente hasta alcanzar la habitacion

-cielos Deucey!-dijo mi hermana molesta cruzandose de brazos-crei que estabas dormido!te avente como mil piedritas! Estabas hablando por telefono?-

-no,lo apague de hecho,estaba pensando,que sucede?-

-nada...queria que durmieras aqui

-aqui?-pregunto el extrañado

-solo dormir Deuce!-le contesto mi hermana mirandolo severa-no tiene nada de malo

El sonrio

-si,ya lo se,mas tu padre se enojaria si me descubre-

-el no entra a mi habitacion ,ademas,ya son la una de la mañana,y ya deben estar dormidos asi que

Y tomando la mano de su novio la muy descarada lo llevo a su cama

-sera mejor que durmamos ya

La cama de mi hermana era muy grande y hermosa,digna de una princesa egipcia

-es la segunda vez que estoy en tu habitacion-le decia su chico dejandose conducir hacia el lecho

-si,mas solo dormiremos asi que deja de pensar en otras cosas

-si tu no trajeras esa mini pijama,no lo haria!-

Ella sonrio quitando la camiseta de su novio

-listo,asi estamos parejos,a ti te gusta verme asi y a mi me encanta verte sin camisa,pero solo dormiremos

Y abrazandolo se recosto sobre el,el chico hizo lo propio,acariciando su cabello

-de acuerdo,me siento mas tranquilo estando contigo

-lo se-dijo ella-sabia que no estabas durmiendo

-pensaba en ti

Cleo lo miro a los ojos besandolo

-te amo...-le confeso con dulzura

-yo te amo mas-le sonrio el-anda,duerme,yo estare a tu lado

Sonriendo,mi hermana lo hizo enseguida.

Al dia siguiente,ella desperto y Deuce ya no estaba a su lado habiendo reemplazado su cuerpo con almohadas,Cleo se levanto furiosa

-como odio que haga eso!

Yo entre a su cuarto sobresaltandola

-niña-le grite

-oye no entres asi!-me dijo ella

-mi padre dice que no vayas hoy a la escuela,que descanses

-olvidalo-contesto levantandose-debo ir a clases

-y ese milagro?-me burle

-tengo cosas que hacer,y Deuce no tardara en venir por mi

-Manu te llevara

-olvidalo-dijo levantandose y caminando con decision al baño-,me ire con mi novio

Y cerro la puerta con fuerza

Una hora mas tarde,llegaba de la mano de su chico a Monster High

-vamos amor,no te enojes-pedia el

-no me gusta que te vayas sin decirme nada y no es la primera vez que lo haces!-

-no podia quedarme,de por si tu padre me odia imagina si me ve dormido contigo,me saca a patadas!

-que? Le temes?

El sonrio

-tanto como tu a mi madre!

-yo no le temo a tu mama!me cae mal que es distinto-

En eso sus amigos llegaron con ellos y Clawdeen se acerco diciendo

-De Nile,tenemos exhibicion de porristas dentro de media hora

-como?-preguntaba ella molesta

-que a la directora se le ocurrio eso ya que llego una comision para evaluarnos y tomarnos en cuenta para la proxima competencia-decia Lala-asi de la nada!que ni siquiera he traido mis motas nuevas!

-pero si no hemos ensayado!

-tal parece que piensa que nuestras coreografias son perfectas como estan y quiere vernos en el gym-acoto Frankie

-que esta mujer me exprime cual naranja-se quejaba Cleo-me estoy cansando de que me elija sin avisarme

-lo haremos bien-sonrio su optimista amiga-

-Deuce-dijo mi hermana mirando a su novio

-anda preciosa,ve con tus amigas,estare detras de ti como siempre-

Le dio un corto beso y salieron todas aun hablando como cotorras

-que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Clawd-

-vigilarlas-contesto Deuce-vengan,tengo algo que contarles

Los chicos salieron detras de su lider escuchando la historia de la caja de chocolates,solo se miraban unos a otros contrariados

-esto no me gusta Deuce-decia Holt-es una seria amenaza

-lo se,pero la policia no nos cree y solo nos queda cuidar de ellas,por lo pronto,habra que ir al gym

-nos saltaremos clases?-pregunto Gil preocupado-

-Lagoona no esta en el equipo de porristas,asi que, puedes ir a clases

-olvidalo men!siempre debemos apoyarnos!-dijo resuelto el capitan de natacion-

Las chicas estaban cambiandose, mi hermana estaba contandoles lo sucedido mientras sus amigas la veian intrigadas

-cielos!y Nefera no se trago algun bicho?-pregunto Lala

-no, por desgracia-contesto mi hermana

-y tu padre hablo con Radames?-pregunto Clawdeen amarrando su tennis

-si,no fue el,lo juro por todos los dioses egipcios que no habia mandado esos chocolates-

-yo le creo-dijo Frankie-le gustas demasiado para hacerte algo asi

-yo tambien lo pienso mas no quise decirlo frente a Deucey,se molestaria si lo hago

-esto cada vez esta mas raro-dijo Lala-en verdad desean asustarte

-se necesita mas que eso para asustarme-decia Cleo decidida volteando hacia el espejo-traere la corona para Monster High les parezca o no

En eso estaba cuando una gota le había caído a Lala en la cabeza, la pequeña vampiro toco su cabeza al sentír la humedad que le había caído y dio sendo grito de horror al ver una gota de sangre en su mano que sus amigas voltearon de inmediato, Lala como intolerante que era a la simple visión, enseguida se desmayo siendo sostenida por Clawdeen, Cleo miro hacia arriba y dio un mayor grito al ver un pequeño conejo colgado de manera macabra balanceándose sobre su cabeza, las chicas salieron disparadas del lugar dejando a Draculaura en el piso, Deuce llego veloz al oir el grito de su niña junto con los demás, ellas explicaron aterradas lo que había sucedido, mientras el griego alejaba a mi hermana del lugar, Clawdentro por su novia y Heath y Gil subían para quitar el conejo de ahí, Holt abrazaba a Frankie consolándola

-pobre conejito!-lloraba ella

-vamos Frankie, no llores-le decía con dulzura-ya paso

Andy también llegaba y se acerco a la chica

-Frankie estas bien?

-ella esta conmigo!-le reclamaba Holt

-solo le pregunte como se encontraba, no exageres-

-mira bestia!-reclamo el dj

-por favor!-grito Frankie-no es el momento ni el lugar, asi que déjenme en paz

Y se alejo al ver que Abbey se acercaba con Lagoona, ambos chicos se miraron sintiéndose bastante culpables

Cleo lloraba desconsolada y extremadamente asustada,Deuce trataba de calmarla con dulzura,sabia que todo eso estaba afectando demasiado a su habia llegado a parar ese conejo al vestidor de chicas? Cuando Cleo y sus amigas hicieron la demostracion de las coreografias, obviamente se equivocaron ya que se sentian fatal y mas Draculaura que aun tenia un color verdoso en su piel rivalizando con la misma Frankie,la directora les dio una buena regañiza haciendolas sentir culpables y poniendo en duda su participacion en el concurso estatal,los chicos trataban de animarlas,Abbey y Lagoona apoyaban a sus amigas quienes se veian realmente deprimidas,Cleo sobre todo

-vamos bebe,animate-decia su chico besando su frente y cobijandola con sus fuertes brazos

(A veces envidio a mi hermana que tenga a ese griego bien formado como novio -.-)

Cleo no decia ni media palabra,solo lloraba en silencio al igual que Frankie y Lala

-ustedes son las mejores-decia Clawd acariciando el rostro de su novia-jamas lo duden

-no es cierto!yo me equivoque muchisimo,lo siento Cleo!-pedia la pequeña vampiro inconsolablemente

Ella no decia nada solo ocultaba su cara en el pecho de su novio,Deuce se levanto y tomo a Cleo de la mano llevandosela con el,todos los miraron con cara de extrañeza

El griego llevo a mi hermana afuera y en voz alta le dijo

-no quiero ver que te rindas de esa manera!

Ella volvia a llorar de nuevo

-deja de llorar-alzo mas la voz-eres Cleo De Nile,nadie te vence ni te amedrenta! Y no quiero verte llorando,lo volveras a intentar y estaran en esa competencia

-Buena Sangre nos...

-al diablo la directora!-interrumpio el-estaban nerviosas y por eso se equivocaron,buscaremos otra demostracion con el consejo y estaras en la competencia,lo prometo, mas odio verte asi-

Ella lo miro tratando de verse fuerte

-tengo miedo-confeso

-se que lo tienes-le concedio su novio limpiando su rostro-mas quiero que estes segura de algo...jamas dejaria que Nadie...absolutamente nadie te lastime

Y acercandose mas a ella continuo bajando la voz:

-eres mi esposa...y te elegi por tu fortaleza,tu determinacion y tu valentia...no me hagas pensar que solo eres una bebe llorona y no una Gorgon-

Cleo sonrio y lo abrazo con fuerza

-te prometo que ya no llorare mas,se que lo intentaremos de nuevo...y ganare para ti esa corona-

Deuce la beso dulcemente,mi hermana jamas se dejara vencer tan facilmente simplemente porque el amor la hace mas fuerte

Al dia siguiente,Cleo llego al hotel,Clawdeen fue la que decidieron,iria como su acompañante,Ram habia llamado al comite del certamen para que lo permitieran por la propia seguridad de su hija, y no tuvieron ningun problema con dejar a su amiga acompañar a Cleo,aunque querian ir todas junto a su capitana,solo ella fue la menos afectada por la vision del conejo descuartizado,la loba es de sangre muy fria,aunque su hermano no estaba muy de acuerdo,Clawdeen es el tipo de chica que no acepta ordenes de nadie ni aun de su misma familia ,asi que Deuce las llevo hasta el hotel registrandose ambas,las llevo hasta la habitacion que las chicas tomarian

Una hermosa suite de lujo saludo a ambas,era grande,elegante y muy espaciosa

-wow!-decia admirada Clawdeen-esta de super lujo

-no esta mal-le contestaba Cleo dejando su bolsa-aunque he estado en lugares mejores

-estare exactamente debajo de ustedes,mi habitacion esta en el piso anterior,cualquier cosa llamenme

Cleo se acerco a su novio diciendole algo al oido que lo hizo sonrojarse

-hey De Nile!deja tus perversiones!-le regaño su amiga

-ni idea tienes de lo que le dije

-nada bueno seguramente-

-al contrario!-sonrio mi hermana besando a su novio-todo en el esta bueno

-bebe-le dijo totalmente apenado el griego-em..bueno…cualquier cosa que desees..llamame y subiré enseguida

-lo prometo-sonrio ella-

Beso a su chico y las dejo a solas

-esto es vida!-dijo Clawdeen dejándose caer en el diván

-si..-contesto Cleo suspirando

-que cara De Nile!

Ella sonrio

-no vuelvo a pelear una corona en mi vida-

-imagino que no…pero..no tienes idea quien te este molestando?digo…hay muchas chicas que te odian,..pero..

-tu lo has dicho…puede ser cualquiera..hasta tu-

Clawdeen se rio sinceramente

-no Cleo..no gastaría nada de eso en ti…tu sabes que siempre te he dicho en tu cara cuando me haces enojar…pero te estimo de veras..y no te haría daño

-ya lo se peluda-le contesto mi hermana levantándose palmeando su antebrazo-anda..debemos bajar a comer

-te sigo que ya hace hambre!-dijo la loba levantándose feliz

**Hola!**

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN**

**Si..es verdad, he actualizado tarde estos días, pero la escuela me tiene bastante ocupada, mi novio quien me hace el favor de subir mi fic los días que corresponden, también esta ocupado con tareas y no puedo dejar que deje de cumplir con sus labores por subir mi historia, asi que, para no tenerlos esperando, que es una falta de educación, desde ahora, les comunico que actualizare de nuevo solo una vez por semana, serán los días viernes, gracias por leerme,nos vemos el viernes de la próxima semana,**

**REY KON**


	7. Chapter 7

Ambas bajaron al gran restaurant Griego que dominaba parte del elegante hotel, Cleo era reconocida por los meseros y el Hostess del lugar por ser la novia del hijo de la dueña, le dieron una mesa apartada de las demás concursante que veian con envidia el trato que le daban a Clawdeen y a mi hermana.

-por eso te odian!-le dijo su amiga tomando la carta que le ofrecia el mesero-se supone que tenemos que ir alla con ellas

-comer con esas?-pregunto despectiva mi hermana-Por Ra! Jamás!Deuce dio ordenes de que me atendieran aparte y eso haremos, anda, come lo que desees, todo esta pagado

-perfecto!esa voz me agrada-sonrio Clawdeen- aver chico!anota que esto será mucho y lo quiero rápido!

Cleo miro en derredor pensando que quizás su novio se uniria con ellas para comer, cuando vio como Danielle y otras chicas miraban hacia su mesa comentando y secreteándose

-mira quien esta alla-le dijo a su amiga quien volteo nada disimuladamente-no voltees!

-oh por fin!-contesto molesta Clawdeen-volteo o no volteo?

-hazlo pero se discreta!

-ok!-convino la chica

La loba volvió a mirar y vio a Danielle cuchicheando con las demás y riéndose escandalosamente

-aaah!es esa plastic-girl, creeme De Nile que creo es la primera en quien deberíamos de desconfiar…ella es…no se..digo..se atrevió a formar un plan con Maddie para apartarte de Deuce, quien dice que no es capaz de algo asi?-

Cleo la miro molesta, su novio salía de adentro del lugar, tal parecía que estaba hablando con el personal ya que el capitan de meseros le abrazaba amistosamente, Deuce era muy querido por casi todas las personas que trabajaban en sus restaurants, Danielle lo miro endiosada, el guapo griego solia tener ese efecto en las mujeres ya que sus amigas también lo miraron de la misma manera, Cleo le saludo desde su mesa y el chico fue con mi hermana, sentándose a su lado

-estaba por llamarles-

-y nosotros a ti..que hacias alla adentro?-le pregunto su novia

-hablaba con la gente que trabaja aquí, es bueno siempre darse una vuelta por los negocios de mamá-

-eso creo,Danielle esta aquí-dijo Cleo señalándola

Deuce volteo de mala gana

-esa mocosa…

-no crees que sea ella, Deuce?-pregunto Clawdeen

-puede ser…tiene los medios y la maldad para hacerlo…pero no podemos acusarla sin pruebas

-si es ella, te juro que le quito esas mechas decoloradas que tiene!-amenazo la loba

-y yo te ayudo-secundo mi hermana- a mi nadie me amenaza!

En eso,Majo, la chica que "adoraba" a Cleo se acerco sonriente

-ay no!ahi viene esa freak!-se quejo

-hola Cleito! Te ves fantástica!-dijo la chica admirada

Ella solo resoplo molesta, Clawdeen se rio

-Cleito? Jajaa! Ya se con que molestarte-

-callate!-reclamo la bipolar egipcia

-puedo ahora si tomarte una foto? Si? Si? Puedo puedo?-pregunto entusiasmada, mi loca hermana estallo

-no!no quiero que me tomes foto! Solo quiero que me dejes en paz, odio que me sigan, que me estén acosando, solo dejame y comprate una vida!-

La chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos y sin mas, salió corriendo asustada y muy decepcionada

-Cleo.-le regaño Deuce

-que?-contesto molesta

-no debiste tratarla asi

-pero Deuce!

-esa chica te admira, no debes ser tan cruel, no te cuesta nada ser amable con ella, explicale que no puedes tomarte fotos pero que te gustaría que fueran amigas

-pero yo no quiero ser su amiga!

-lo cortes no quita lo valiente-completo su novio sabiamente

Ella solo hizo una mueca molesta, se levanto y fue a buscarla para pedirle una disculpa, Deuce salió con ella

-no me gusta disculparme!-dijo en tono berrinchudo

(muy normal en ella -.-)

-ya lo se…pero por eso lo haras

-Deucey!

-vamos amor!-

-es solo que no me gusta que..

Mas mi hermana se interrumpio al ver a la chica tirada en el pasillo del lugar

-Deuce!-grito asustada, el griego corrió hasta la joven levantándola fácilmente y ambos la llevaron a la enfermería del hotel, un par de horas mas tarde, la chica estaba reposando tranquila,le habían asestado un fuerte golpe, la policía les interrogo sacando solo en conclusión que alguien le había atacado en el hotel mismo para quitarle la camara que traia en el cuello siempre, y todas las jóvenes del certamen fueron escoltadas a sus habitaciones,quizás algún hombre estaba rondando a las chicas por obsesionarse con su belleza, asi que los organizadores decidieron que algunos policías vigilarian los pasillos y asi evitarían algún otro contratiempo hasta el dia siguiente. Mi hermana aunque quiso hablar con su novio,a Deuce no le parecio prudente desobedecer las reglas y prefirió que fuera llevada junto con Clawdeen a su habitación.

Al dia siguiente, la loba se despertó totalmente descansada de haber dormido en una cama buena y no en el colchón de segunda mano de su familia,se levanto hablándole a mi hermana y noto que solo eran almohadas que formaban su figura, se asusto enseguida, la busco en el baño, por todo el lugar y salio al pasillo llamándole, dos policías se acercaron preguntándole que pasaba, Clawdeen explico que buscaba a su amiga, para su mala suerte Radames se acercaba en ese momento al reconocer a la compañera de la chica que le gustaba.

-srita. Wolf?-pregunto con su caballerosa forma de ser-sucede algo malo?

-en la torre!-exclamo sin contenerse Clawdeen-este..nada señor!

-y la señorita Cleo?-pregunto mirándola fijamente-

-este…-tartamudeo la loba-bueno…quizás salio a buscar el periódico

-no la he visto en el lobby y vengo de alla-observo el a Clawdeen-

-no esta?-pregunto dudosa-bueno…pues..quizas…

-si algo le sucedió-dijo el hombre muy decidido-mas vale que la comencemos a buscar de inmediato!

-a quien buscaran?-pregunto una voz conocida detrás de ellos

No era otra mas que mi hermana quien venia con su novio quien sonreía con cierto desprecio al ver la preocupación del hombre

-Cleo!-sonrioClawdeen aliviada de verla bien-no te vi en la habitación

-Deucey llego temprano por mi, me duche y salimos a caminar, no quería despertarte-contesto la mas boba de mi familia-

-debiste avisarme!-le reclamo su amiga-pense que te había pasado algo

-descuida Clawdeen-secundo el griego abrazando a Cleo-yo la cuide muy bien

Y dijo esto ultimo para que Radames notara el tono con que lo estaba diciendo

El hombre solo resoplo molesto y se alejo con los dos policías, Clawdeen sapeo a mi hermana

-oye!-grito ella-que te pasa?

-debiste dejarme una nota!me asustaste bobota!-le regaño-

-Estabas dormida!como querias que te despertara y te dijera que saldría con mi novio-

-todo lo que esta pasando y tu te largas a un paseo mañanero con este-reclamo Clawdeen furiosa-me cae que no vuelvo a acompañarte!

Y entro furiosa a la habitación dando un portazo

-vaya genio!-rio Deuce-siempre es asi en las mañanas?-

-yo que se!por eso prefiero mantenerla alejada de mi!

Deuce abrazo a su novia con amor

-sera mejor que entres con ella, bebe…

-estaras aquí?-pregunto Cleo mirándolo

-no habrá nadie que me separe de tu lado…solo faltan pocas horas y esto se terminara-

Mas tarde, empezaba ya el concurso, 10 finalistas estaban ya en backstage extremadamente nerviosas, Cleo lucia demasiado espectacular, mas se veía inquieta, no dejaba de hablar con su novio por celular mientras CLawdeen la seguía peinándola

-quieres quedarte tranquila 5 minutos?-le pedia-con esos pelos es imposible peinarte!

Ella ignorándola seguía caminando

-Deuce, en donde estas?-

-justo enfrente del escenario bebe-le contestaba el-tus padres están también ahí junto con Nefera y tus amigas, Clawd y los demás están alrededor del lugar

Deuce había repartido a sus amigos en derredor del evento, ellos obedecieron sin chistar, tenían tal confianza ciega en el mandato de su líder,que de inmediato tomaron posiciones rodeando el lugar del evento conviertiendolo en una fortaleza, mas aun asi, Cleo se sentía muy nerviosa

-tengo miedo

-de que?-le contesto el dándole confianza-no creo que intente nada..quiero que salgas y demuestres quien es Cleo de Nile..la mujer que amo..

Esas palabras ayudaron a que mi hermana saliera extremadamente confiada al escenario, el griterío fue general cuando ella apareció, los hombres la miraban extasiados, se veía como una verdadera reina de belleza, incluso los amigos de mi cuñadito la miraban como bobos, Radames obviamente era el principal, mas al ver como Cleo le guiñaba un ojo a su chico, se sintió bastante decepcionado de que ni una sola mirada le dedicara a el, yo obviamente en todo el evento me la pase limando mis uñas, mirándome al espejo, checando mi face, todo me importaba menos que nada, incluso cuando dieron las 3 ultimas finalistas, una chica normi muy bella, Danielle y Cleo, el griterío fue general cuando la nombraron, mi hermana no se veía nada contenta, creo que deseaba interiormente no ser elegida, miro a Deuce y este solo hizo una señal afirmativa, sabia que la elegirían, mas la amenaza habia sido muy clara: "en cuanto te coronen reina, moriras" se leia en la nota que habían dejado, el griego tomo su celular y llamo a su amigo

-Clawd?

-si men?-contesto presuroso el lobo

-eligieron ya a Cleo..

-lo se..estamos alertas..-dijo resuelto el chico-descuida,no la perderemos de vista.

**Hola! Sorpresa! Actualice el dia de hoy espero que les guste este capitulo, y amigo(a) anónimo, no me enoje por tu critica, al contrario!me gusta que me dejen sus opiniones verdaderas, mas me es muy difícil con tantas cosas en mi escuela actualizar, hacer tareas, escribir, y atender a mi familia y a mi novio todo en una simple semanita, por eso opte por actualizar una vez para tener tiempo para escribir, ya que mi sensei me enseño, que aquel que es buen escritor no es aquel que escribe todos los días..si no pocas pero de calidad y eso pretendo, darles historias que los entretengan y los hagan involucrarse en este maravilloso mundo llamado MONSTER HIGH,asi que jamás dudes en dejarme lo que realmente piensas, yo lo aprecio y no me enojo!en serio, si soy enojona mas en mis fics, doy cabida a toda critica.**

**Amiga Camila ._. tus comentarios me confunden…siempre pongo al final de mis fics como se llamara el siguiente! Y cada historia que lleve en el nombre :REY KON..es mia..la de los 5 estorbos si continuo..mas no con los mismos vampiros, esos aun no aparecen ,quizás mas adelante lo haga, no lo se aun.**

**Y no creo poner a otros padres a relatar historias porque, numero uno: No me parecen interesantes, dos: Draculaura no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me cae super y tiene una personalidad increíble, mas siempre lo he dicho, ella y Clawd NO SON , mi pareja favorita y no creo darles mas importancia de la que merecen.**

**Mas por el contrario, el próximo capitulo de mis fics, Lala será quien nos relate en su ya característica forma de ser que a mi me encanta, y que se, se ha ganado un lugar justo entre mis historias.**

**Ahora vayamos con la pregunta del millón:**

**Quien creen ustedes…que es el admirador secreto?**

**Espero me dejen sus respuestas y espero verlos, el dia miércoles con la conclusión de este fic**

**Feliz inicio de semana!**

**REY KON**


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras tanto sus amigas hablaban como cotorras detrás de mi.

-sabia que la elegirían-decia Lala-es la que mejor se ve! A La Danielle se le ven las piernas flacas y discúlpenme pero no tiene nada de trasero! Totalmente desinflado y además las piernas chuecas y..

-ay ya cállate niña!-le grite cansada de su parloteo-en verdad que eres fastidiosa

-solo esta nerviosa, Nefera-explico la boba de Frankie-todas lo estamos

-yo no! Mira que si no gana es porque siempre esta buscando a ese perdedor novio suyo que tiene, y sera un motivo mas para burlarme de ella una y mil veces si eso sucede.. ojala y no gane!-

-que mal Ki tienes-me regañaba Lala, yo simplemente voltee la mirada y segui mirando el Facebook de mi Blackberry-

Cleo estaba dando vueltas a su sortija sumamente nerviosa, Clawdeen la miraba.

-calmate

-no puedo…-decia nerviosa-no quiero ganar

-prefieres que Danielle te gane?-

-si la amenaza que se cierne sobre mi, se cumple en ella, yo estaría feliz-

-dudo que quieras ver a "plastic girl" con una corona, eso te lo aseguro!

La tercera llamada se daba y mi hermana respiro nerviosa

-animo!-le animaba Clawdeen-ve por esa corona!

Cleo suspiro y salio con su hermosa sonrisa, tomando su lugar, Danielle se acercaba a ella , con una falsa cara de felicidad.

-hasta aquí llegaste De Nile-le respondio

Mi hermana la miro extrañada.

-como?-

-este concurso es mio-dijo la chica decidida

-tu has mandado todos esos obsequios?-le pregunto molesta

-eh?-dijo su rival extrañada-de que hablas?

Cleo iba a reclamar cuando dieron el nombre del 3 lugar, que fue ganado por la chica normie, Cleo y Danielle estaban en la gran final, ambas chicas parecían confundidas.

El conductor del evento pidió a ambas acercarse, Deuce miraba fijamente a su novia al igual que los demás, Cleo no tenia buen semblante, cuando el hombre haciéndola de emoción seguía hablando, inclusive yo estaba al borde del asiento, y al final y haciendo interminables los minutos, decía:

-y la señorita reina de belleza es…Cleo De Nile!-

Su voz triunfante fue acompañado de toda la multitud que gritaba eufórica, mi hermana miraba confundida como las demás la abrazaban, Danielle hizo una mueca de furia y salio como bolido del escenario, todo aquello era una algarabía total, Deuce se acerco como pudo al escenario ya que varios compañeros de la escuela, sabiendo que ella era su novia, le felicitaban calurosamente, el solo quería acercarse a su chica lo mas que se pudiera, una bellísima corona fue traída por el mismo Radames, quien lucia muy feliz de que su amada Cleo hubiese ganado el certamen, las rosas eran entregadas a la flamante reina mientras era colocada su símbolo de realeza y la banda que la designaba como Miss High School, Radames la abrazo fuertemente, mas mi hermana lo avento con desden, aquella multitud alrededor suyo la atosigaba, miles de cámaras y flashes la cegaban contando también los gritos y felicitaciones de medio mundo que nerviosa comenzó a gritar el nombre de su chico, mas toda la algarabía enmudecia sus gritos, de pronto, una voz le decía muy cerca de ella: "este es tu fin"

-Deuce!-grito Cleo asustada y en ese momento todas las luces se apagaron

Fue como una alerta de guerra para el griego y sus amigos que se lanzaron veloces al escenario, los gritos de terror de todo mundo comenzaron a hacer imposible la llegada hacia la chica, Deuce gritaba el nombre de mi hermana, mientras Heath utilizaba sus poderes de fuego para iluminar el oscuro lugar cuidando de no causar un incendio, la gente asustada corria de un lado a otro, Clawd llego hacia el lugar en donde estaban los interruptores encendiendolos enseguida, la corona de Cleo estaba en el suelo mas no había rastros de mi hermana, Deuce se lanzo furioso por Radames

-en donde esta?-preguntaba jalando a su rival

-no lo se!-decia el hombre confundido

-tu eres el admirador secreto!-le acusaba-en donde demonios esta mi mujer?-le sacudia con furia-o me dices donde esta o te juro que..

Gil y Slow lo separaron a tiempo de que el griego quitara sus anteojos

-calmate men!.-le pedían-el no se movio de aquí! Alguien se llevo a Cleo..debemos encontrarla

Deuce se jalo y salio con sus amigos hacia el backstage, mientras mi papá exigia saber el paradero de su hija

"donde esta mi mujer"…era algo que se le había quedado…bastante grabado al socio de mi padre..

Deuce y los chicos estaban ya buscando por todo el lugar,sin ningun resultado,el griego obviamente,bastante desesperado,le habian arrebatado a mi hermana justo enfrente de sus ojos,el admirador secreto habia estado en ese sitio,esperando paciente y el no se habia dado cuenta,tecnicamente se habia burlado de el,avento con furia unas sillas que habian tenido la desgracia de estar frente su camino asustando a sus compañeros, Holt rapidamente lo consolo

-tranquilo Deuce,la encontraremos!-

-maldita sea!-decia furico -como demonios paso esto? ese imbecil estuvo todo el tiempo ahí y yo no lo note!

-men,todos estabamos aqui,no teniamos idea de nada,no es tu culpa-dijo Clawd apoyando sus manos en su amigo-

-le prometi a ella cuidarla! Se lo prometi y ahora..

-si te desesperas, no podras pensar con claridad-dijo una voz detras de el,Deuce volteo,era Maddie Gorgon-respira y tranquilizate

-pero-interrumpio el chico

-hazlo!-mando su madre con voz fuerte

Deuce callo,respiro profundamente,cerrando sus ojos

-ahora analiza-continuo su madre

Las imagenes estaban en su mente como un caos,el griego estaba sumamente confundido,el recuerdo de Su novia inundaba sus sentidos,todo pasaba rapidamente como una pelicula,imagenes de ambos de los ultimos dias,la noche anterior,el certamen,los gritos de Cleo llamandole,calmate!se mando a si mismo,el pasado ya no importaba ahora,tenia que encerrar todo eso y saber como encontrar a Cleo, GPS!se formo en su mente, abrio los ojos,saco su iphone de sus jeans y activo el aparato en busqueda del de mi hermana,un punto rojo aparecio en la pantalla,el chico mando firmemente

-se donde esta,vamos!-

Y todos le siguieron mientras su madre sonreia con orgullo

Cleo desperto sintiendo un terrible dolor, el golpe en su cabeza que alguien le habia asestado punzaba horriblemente, miro en derredor, estaba en un lugar oscuro y olia a humedad,era el sotano del hotel,se incorporo muy asustada llamando a su novio, ella le tiene un pavor inmenso a la oscuridad.

-Deuce!-gritaba

-tu chico no esta-contesto una voz en las sombras

Cleo se alejo asustada

-quien eres?-le pregunto

-tu admirador secreto-dijo acercandose

Ella trato de fijar la vista,mas un arma aparecio frente a sus ojos,haciendo retroceder a mi hermana

-yo no te he hecho nada!

-estas segura?

Y quien hablaba se acerco mas a un ligero halo de luz,reconociendo Cleo a la chica que la habia inscrito el primer dia del certamen y que Radames habia despedido por haberla tratado mal

-tu?-le contesto sorprendida

-sabes cuanto tarde para conseguir un trabajo decente?-le reclamo la chica

-pero...

-años!recorri miles de lugares para que me dieran los servicios que por ley un trabajador necesita!-gritaba furiosa-mi padre necesitaba la asistencia medica que solo YO podia darle y que gracias a ti, ya no pude ofrecerle y el murio en casa sin que yo pudiera hacer nada!

Cleo le miraba aterrada

-hacia 4 meses que yo daba todo en ese lugar y solo porque Radames quiso impresionarte,me despidio!me despidio asi sin mas!

-lo lamento-contesto la reina llorando

-lo lamentas?tu? Ja!..en estos dias he visto que a ti nada te interesa mas que tu misma,mirate, De Nile!tienes todo lo que yo jamas tendre,belleza,dinero,posicion y un hombre que te ama,mas pienso quitartelo todo!

Amartillaba el arma preparandola

-por eso quise ver como te aterrabas estos dias,primero darte confianza con los regalos y despues...hacerte morir de miedo y desesperacion pensando quien era tu admirador secreto,ni siquiera tus amigos pudieron descubrirme, Monster High es un lugar muy interesante si te haces pasar por uno de ustedes!

Cleo no podia creer en lo que estaba metida,su orgullo y altivez le habian ocasionado un problema del que quizas no saldria viva,su novio aparecio en su mente,..acaso ya no iba a poder cumplir sus sueños de tener una familia a su lado? De ver crecer a sus hijos? "Deuce! en donde estas?"Se preguntaba angustiada de ver que la mujer estaba decidida a acabar con su existencia.

-nunca sabran en donde quedo tu cuerpo,aqui yaceras por siempre en la oscuridad y tu novio tendra que resignarse a encontrar a otra mujer y todo mundo se olvidara de la flamante reina de belleza-

-no!-pedia Mi hermana-Deuce no me olvidara nunca

-no sabra jamas...que es lo que fue de ti...hasta nunca De Nile

Estaba por soltar el disparo, Cleo tapo sus bellos ojos aterrada,mas en ese instante,un fuerte sonido indicaba que alguien forzaba la entrada,la chica volteo el arma apuntando hacia el intruso,Deuce habia abierto de un golpe la puerta y quitandose los anteojos,convertia en piedra a la agresora.

-Deuce!-grito Cleo corriendo hacia el ya asegurandose que tenia sus lentes en su lugar,el griego hizo lo propio abrazando a su novia protectoramente.

-tranquila bebe-decia el estrechandola al oir que lloraba asustada-ya estoy aqui

-tuve mucho miedo!-

-yo tambien-declaro el hombre sinceramente-ya paso todo,calmate

Sus amigos entraban mirando a la chica convertida en piedra,la policia los seguia

-Cleo!-dijo Clawd mirandola-estas bien?

-ella esta bien -contesto Deuce protegiendola-solo esta asustada

-esta convertida en piedra!-observo un policia admirado viendo la estatua con el arma en la mano

-regresara a la normalidad en dos horas-contesto Maddie quien se habia unido a los hombres buscando a su hijo

Deuce le miro muy serio y contesto

-no creo que lo haga

Su madre le miro severa

-Deuce!-le regaño mirando a la pareja, era obvio de lo que estaba hablando su hijo, sus poderes madurarían cuando el se convirtiera ya en un hombre.

-madre,regañame mas tarde, ahora no,si?-y saco a mi hermana de ahí,lo que habia pasado era mucho mas importante que explicarle su vida privada,Maddie Gorgon suspiro con fuerza diciendo a la policia:

-descuiden,se como volverla a su estado original-

Cleo continuaba muy asustada en brazos de su chico

-crei que no te volveria a ver!-lloraba desconsolada

-prometi cuidar de ti-le decia-siempre estare aqui,nada ni nadie podra separarnos Cleo

Mi hermana lo besaba intensamente,era la primera vez en toda su existencia,que sintio,que podia perderlo todo en un segundo.

-te amo-le confeso entre besos-te amo demasiado Deuce, no quiero perderte nunca! quiero estar a tu lado cada dia de mi vida, quiero darte hijos, tener una familia, estar siempre juntos!

Deuce sonreia enternecido al escucharla, era exactamente lo mismo que el deseaba

-ese es mi mayor sueño y lo vamos a cumplir-suspiraba aun asustado-tuve tanto miedo de no encontrarte...de pensar que...

Mi hermana lo abrazo con mas fuerza,habia sido,en verdad,una de sus peores aventuras para ambos

Mi padre estuvo a punto de demandar al hotel y a la misma policia incluso al certamen, por lo ocurrido con su hija,se descubrio que habia tenido un complice,que era su mismo hermano menor quien habia apagado las luces y le habia ayudado a mandar los regalos a Cleo,gracias a Maddie y a unos extraños polvos que tenia,convirtieron a la agresora de nuevo en humana llevandola la policia a la carcel por el ataque a la nueva reina de belleza,aunque mi madre le habia organizado una magna fiesta a Cleo ,con lo ocurrido, decidieron suspenderla y ella decidio pasar todo el dia domingo junto a Deuce, nadie sabia a donde habian ido, mas mi padre decidio que mi hermana habia pasado tan terribles momentos que se merecia estar con el griego el dia entero,noticia que no le habia caido nada en gracia a Radames quien habia ido a felicitarla,queria averiguar que habian sido exactamente las palabras que el chico le habia dicho,si era lo que estaba pensando,tenia pronto que acabar con su temible rival o terminaria ganando a su hermosa egipcia.

Al dia siguiente,Cleo llevaba la corona y del certamen a Buena Sangre,entregandosela,era su aportacion a Monster High,la directora le miraba fijamente

-pense que queria quedarsela Nile-dijo la profesora

-no...prometi traerla a la escuela y aqui esta,junto con la banda de Miss High School...es suya

-no crei que deseara deshacerse de ella...y menos usted

Mi hermana sonrio

-creame...esta corona me a traido tanta mala suerte y problemas que lo que menos deseo es tenerla en casa recordandome por lo que pase

-hizo un buen trabajo-le felicito

-yo no hice nada-contesto Cleo-no es un halago que te coronen por tu belleza,solo te ven como algo bonito

La directora no creia lo que sus oidos escuchaban,Cleo de Nile pensando de esa manera?

-veo que a madurado srita.

Ella rio

-no...no lo creo,sigo tan soberbia como siempre,uno jamas cambia profesora,mas..aprendi...que las personas que uno ama...son mas importantes que un titulo de belleza

-lo dice por el joven Gorgon?

Cleo suspiro

-si...Deuce es parte importante en mi vida y si alguien lo separara de mi...creo que hubiese reaccionado igual que mi agresora,las personas que uno ama...simplemente,son las que llenan nuestra vida de alegria,por eso la disculpo,ella queria mucho a su padre y gracias a mi...murio..

-no diga eso-la interrumpio

-mi soberbia hizo que no mirara las consecuencias de mis actos...mas cuando me apunto con su arma..-

-no podemos hablar de eso si le disgusta-volvioa hablar la directora a sabiendas que el tema le afectaba a mi hermana

-al contrario...debo analizarlo y pensar la proxima vez que acuse a alguien de lo que esa persona pueda hacer contra mi...cada accion equivale a una reaccion y mis acciones detonaron su comportamiento agresivo,y es por eso,que no la juzgo incluso la perdono, aunque ella me odie hasta el ultimo dia de su vida por haber cambiado la suya por una inmadurez de mi parte-

La profesora sabia que esa manera de pensar era obra de Deuce,sonrio al escuchar lo buena influencia que era el novio de la chica en su vida,el cual tambien por su parte,sonreia en el pasillo escuchando el coloquio entre su niña y la directora

-me alegra que piense asi.. A la proxima vez que participe en un certamen de belleza...

-ah no profesora!-le interrumpio-yo no vuelvo a entrar a un concurso asi!

-en verdad?-pregunto ironica la maestra

-si..la proxima vez que desee que muchas personas esten mirandome,sera porque tenga un Vera Wang encima

La directora sonrio

-en una pasarela de moda quizas?

-no...en mi **propia boda**!-contesto Cleo en su tipico tono presuntuoso

Dicen que nuestros actos nos definen quienes somos,los que estamos acostumbrados a mandar,poco nos interesa lo que alguien inferior pueda sentir,nuestra soberbia lastima y hiere a personas que tienen la desgracia de oponerse a nuestros deseos,mas lo ocurrido con mi hermana me hizo recapacitar un poco,nadie tiene derecho de cambiar la vida de otros ni de menospreciar a personas que trabajan por subsistir,por desgracia,jamas cambiaremos quienes somos,mas en la proxima ocasion que yo desdeñe a una persona...me asegurare de que no tenga impulsos sicopatas que deseen vengarse de mi,ya que yo no tengo la fortuna de tener un chico, que este cuidandome siempre,como mi odiosa hermana lo tiene.

Soy Nefera de Nile y espero no encontrarte en mi camino.

**Hola!gracias por seguir mi historia y por sus comentarios,espero que les haya gustado,son en verdad muy amables, cada dia veo que mis historias son realmente muy visitadas y eso me halaga demasiado, muchas ,muchas gracias… y espero verlos el próximo viernes con mi nuevo fic relatado por Lala.**

**El titulo..lo dejo de sorpresa porque dejo que sea la misma Draculaura quien explique porque eligió ese titulo -.-´**

**Aah y la pregunta que me dejaron de cuantos capítulos será la próxima historia, la verdad lo ignoro ._. jamás pienso eso cuando escribo, solo la voy subiendo como vaya, mas no se cuantos capitulos la inspiración me deje XD**

**Ahora les dejo la pregunta obligada :p**

**Quien desean que relate un fic de los chicos y chicas Monsters?**

**Espero me contesten la pregunta y nos vemos el dia viernes!**

**REY KON**


End file.
